


Stuck in the Middle

by Droneshard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blow Job, Choking, Cunilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Denied orgasm, Dom!Kylo, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Edging, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Fingering, Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Smut, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Threesome, Throat Fucking, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, degrading, dom!hux, dubcon, no plot here only smut, sin party, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droneshard/pseuds/Droneshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You joined the First Order hoping to aid in any way you could. Even if that meant disregarding your virtues under the instruction of General Hux. Only to be noticed by Kylo Ren and caught smack dab in the middle of their constant rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matches and flame

They were bickering again. The two would never get along; everything was a game between them and they both thought they were winning. Hux as strict and snide as he’d ever been; Kylo as reckless and rage driven. Constantly egging one another on until they finished their pissing contest for the day. And once again you were present for it.

Hux was seated in front of his desk, his face turning from a hue of pink to red. Kylo was leaned over the desk top, two palms pressed firmly at either side; his hulking form casting the general in shadow. And you? Well you were caught where you always were when the two decided to spat it out. Under Hux’s desk with his cock jammed half way down your throat trying to stifle any noise as his hand fisted into your hair pushing you down onto him. No, this wasn’t the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

In your own defense you had already been under there before Kylo barged his way in. Never bothering to knock, just barely catching you both in the act. There was a thrill to it and you found yourself hoping he’d interrupt. If Hux knew you were sure he’d edge you for weeks. Even speaking Kylo Ren’s name in his presence had been forbidden. You hardly spoke at all really. You’d been doing this for months now and you could count the number of times you’d held an actual conversation with the general. You were there for fucking when and where he pleased and nothing else.

Their voices rose, practically screaming at each other. How did two children come to run the First Order? Hux’s hand tightened against your scalp. His fingernails cutting into the back of your head as he pushed himself farther into you. The sudden lurch causing you to gag; you prayed it was quiet compared to their yelling. Your hands gripped onto his knees to steady yourself.

Your arousal was stirring between your legs as you shuffled silently knowing if you removed your hand from his knee to pleasure yourself he would ensure your orgasm was denied. It had been too long already since he last made you cum; three days or was it four now? He liked to punish you more than he liked to make himself cum you swore. It stirred something primal in him that once unleashed was satisfied only after you were squirming beneath him in agony; your pussy aching in need and your body disheveled in strategically placed marks. Even in his lust the general remained meticulous.

He pulled you closer until your forehead was resting against his abdomen. His cock completely sheathed by your lips. He held you there until you began convulsing for breath. He let you breathe and then repeated the action. Challenging you to make a sound. You were already going to be punished for gaging so loudly and you refused to increase the misery of the orgasm he’d deny you.

“Get out of my office Ren!” you heard him snarl. He was ready to fuck more than your mouth now. His cock was already twitching in the depths of your throat. He had you held securely against him as you waited for Kylo to leave causing your lips to spasm in your desperation for air.

Ren spat back a retort before slamming the door behind him and you finally had the gift of air as Hux pulled his cock from between your lips. You glanced up at him from under the desk, licking the saliva from your lips as you waited for the command; as eager as you’d ever been.

“On the desk, _now_ ,” he hissed, rolling his chair far enough back that you could squeeze out from under him. He watched you hungrily as you sat up on the desk in front of him, spreading your legs without having to be asked.

His fingertips grazed against your skin, settling on the elastic waist of your panties. You lifted your hips as he slid them down to your ankles and then onto the desk beside you. He pushed your thighs apart, his fingers teasing against the outside of your lips. “Soaked already,” he scolded pushing apart your lips to run his fingertip past your entrance. You bit at the inside of your cheek, eyes threatening to shut. “Look at me,” his growl ripping through the silence as your eyes met his. Their pale blue glass threatening to pierce through you.

He leaned forward, his teeth biting into the inside of your thigh and you covered your mouth to suppress the squeal. His fingers snapped around your wrist and pinned it to your side. Any noise you made from here on would have to be silenced before it left your lips. He gave your opposite thigh another nip before wrapping his arms around your hips and pulling you forward towards him and feasting upon your sex.

It took everything you had to keep quiet as his tongue drug between the lips of your cunt. The contact tickling your clit with each lick. You wanted nothing more than to grasp his hair, to hold him there until you came but such a thought would remain just that. You weren’t to touch him when he was like this.

Your thighs quivered as he brought his teeth to your nub. Forcing it into his mouth, sucking ever so slightly until it was unprotected by its’ hood and devouring it with his tongue. The pleasure was intense and you clutched desperately to the edge of the desk. Each swipe of his tongue threatening to have you screaming his name. His eyes locked with yours, the strokes becoming rapid; even a peep out of you and he would draw away.

You were gushing now, your arousal dripping down onto the desk mixing with Hux’s saliva. You were so close. Would he forget your discretion and let you cum today? Your cunt clenching, readying for the orgasm that threatened to rip through you.

His lips drew away, biting hard into your thigh as you tumbled down from the peak you had almost climbed. You couldn’t hide the disappointment as your face fell. You were so sure he was going to indulge you this one time. But Hux made no exceptions. “Oh pet, you didn’t really think I’d let you cum did you?” he wiped his saliva mixed with your juices from his mouth with the small handkerchief he kept in the drawer of his desk.

“No sir,” you mumbled forlorn, eyes down cast.  Already annoyed with yourself that you had even thought there could be a possibility.

Standing over you he pushed you onto your back against his desk, his hand forming tightly around your throat. His cock rubbing impatiently against your entrance. Your hips rocked against him, your need so desperate you were sure you looked about ready to cry.

Your cunt stung as he struck it, the skin immediately beginning to throb and then he thrust into you. You couldn’t help the yelp that escaped; your eyes growing wide in panic. He paused. The look flashing in his eyes turning cruel. “Do I need to gag you?” he spat, eyes boring into yours. You shook your head the dread pooling in your stomach. “I think I do,” he reached to the side of you grasping your panties in his hand and balled them up before forcing them between your lips. They were stretching open your jaw uncomfortably. You could taste your arousal that had soaked into the cotton on your tongue.

His hand returned to your throat, pinning you down into the table as you struggled to breathe through your nose. He thrust slowly into you as he got used to your tautness. His hand clenching onto your windpipe every time he slammed into your cervix. You let out a moan that was hushed by your make shift gag; you knew he heard you by the increased intensity of his thrusts. He would ensure you’d be too sore to walk tomorrow.

Hux grasped your thigh, placing your leg over his shoulder as he continued to mercilessly drive into you. The new angle releasing a stream of moans with every thrust. The sound of skin hitting skin became deafening. Sweat was beading down his brow, his hands clutched so tightly to your skin it risked bruising.

Neither of you cared if anyone walked in at this very moment. Too lost in the ecstasy to care about anything but the hard thrusts stretching you open. He was grunting softly now, his eyes closing as he gave into the sensation of your slick cunt pulsing around him. He was close, you could always tell by the quake in his hands. You clenched down hard against him, squeezing him into you as he pounded into you. If he touched your clit now, even for a minute you’d milk him with your orgasm but he wouldn’t allow that after all the fuss you’d been making.

Clamping down around your throat he stopped your breath completely as he gave the last few savage thrusts before he came hard inside of you. His hold only lessening as he eased out of you. You stared up at him expectantly. “Clean this up you dirty whore,” he wrenched your panties from your mouth and you eagerly slid from the desk and onto your knees to lick off the remainder of his seed. “Your little cunt has made quite a mess of my desk, get to work,” he righted his uniform before sitting back in his chair to watch you lap at the juices that had settled on the edge of his desk. This had embarrassed you in the beginning but now it had simply become routine.

Once finished you turned and stared up at him in silence. He ran a finger tenderly against your jaw line as if lost in thought. “You are dismissed,” he ordered and you stood collecting your panties. He watched you slip them back up around your hips and finish redressing before slipping out of his office. Your panties clung against you, moist from saliva and cum, they skimmed against you as you tread down the hall and into the command centre. If not for the hallway separating his office and the command centre you were sure you’d have been caught leaving every time.

It was time for you to rest now. Hux would likely call on you later in the night to satisfy his cravings. You had to be clean and refreshed by the time he did. It made you wonder – would Ren treat you this way? You’d always been curious. He seemed just as cruel as the general and though Hux’s physique was exceptional you knew by his hulking figure alone that the Jedi killer was easily twice as strong. You’d thought of him more than once with your fingers grinding deep inside of you; later feeling the guilt wash over you as Hux thrust into you. You belonged to the general and no one else.

Your legs were already starting to feel wobbly from the pounding you’d just taken as you walked down the corridors headed towards your quarters. It was a long distance separating the two. You cut through a vacant hallway that had been closed for repairs weeks prior, stepping past the slightly opaque plastic blocking off the hallway to the destruction within. It hadn’t been touched in weeks; something to do with needing supplies but you knew it was because once fixed it had been destroyed only a day later. The thick gouges of a lightsaber into the metal decorating the walls. You knew you shouldn’t cut through here but if it meant sparing you five minutes of your journey you’d gladly bypass it. Your hand rest on the plastic blocking the other side before you paused. Something felt… off.

Rather than following your instincts to flee you slowly turned on your heel. It was dark in this section of the hallway, the lights overhead had been destroyed so you were forced to squint behind you in the limited light. Even still you saw their silhouette. Your blood froze, unable to take the two steps forward to pass back into the light of the hall.

Then you were moving. Slowly, unable to stop your feet from moving. The plastic curtain falling shut behind you as you crept back into the darkness. You couldn’t stop yourself, couldn’t run back to the safety on the other side.

Suddenly standing before them. Unable to move or to scream. Completely at their mercy as their hands closed around you, pressing you back into the scars in the wall. Your heart moving into your throat as they pressed closer against you, their body pinning you down.

“I know you’ve been thinking about me,” the voice sent a shiver up your spine as you stared up into the blank slate of his mask. It was a voice you’d heard a hundred times by now, warped by the modulator _. Kylo Ren_.

 


	2. Terms and agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren knows entirely about your exploits with General Hux. And he knows the intimate thoughts you've had about him. The question being - what exactly does he plan to do about it?

No matter how hard you fought to peel yourself out from under him it wasn’t happening. You couldn’t move or talk - could hardly breathe. A weight sat on the middle of your chest, the pressure unbearable. He had you pinned even though he’d backed up, no longer even touching you. Just standing over you observing.

“C-commander,” you were able to sputter out. Panic rapidly rising in your chest. Forcing yourself to take a long deep breath you shut your eyes. When you opened them you had calmed; the shift in your demeanor causing Ren to press you painfully back into the wall, his hand hovering in front of him and you felt the prickle. Knives jabbing under your temples causing you to hiss. It lasted only a moment before you were left with a ringing headache.

 Ren’s head tilted to the side, his hand reaching out to rest against the wall beside your head as he leaned over you. You felt a rush of adrenaline shoot up your spine. His mask now inches from your face. “Are you afraid?” his voice mocked you.

You would not falter under even these circumstances. Spending so much time alongside Hux had made you braver than you ever knew you could be. The general’s harsh treatment preparing you for a moment like this. “No,” you answered with a snip not skipping a beat. The only thing you had to fear on this star destroyer was Hux losing his temper with you and that wasn’t something you wished to ever repeat. Ren might be able to hurt you but he could never humiliate you in the way the general could.

You tried to move past him again but found you were still rooted in place. The hell was his problem? You weren’t the only one who thought he was a toddler with a shiny toy;  storming around the vessel like a tyrant with the temper of a child.

Your chest seized painfully causing you to let out a groan. Your nose scrunching from the pain as you struggled to breathe. “I doubt Hux puts up with your attitude,” Ren simpered, his gloved hand grasping harshly onto your chin, tilting your face upwards to stare into the gaping slit of his mask. You could feel his eyes devouring you.

“What do you want?” you grimaced wishing you could look away. Your palms were beginning to sweat but you still could not move to wipe them off on your uniform.  If not for Ren keeping you upright you would have buckled to your knees by now. Your legs were shaking beneath you, finally giving out from the merciless pounding you’d endured from Hux.

His mask pressed against your temple, the cold of it sending a shiver through your body. “You _intrigue_ me,” his hand moved to your temple and you felt the prickle of his presence building under your skull once again. You let out a screech from the pain, eyes clamping shut as he probed haphazardly through your subconscious. “The things you do for him, have you no dignity?” A whimper escaped you, tears trailing down your cheeks.  “Yet you think of _me_ while he fucks you.”

“No!” you growled, forcing against him. You could have sworn you heard him chuckle darkly from the crackle of his modulator. His presence retreated from your mind and you leaned against him limply, his hold  no longer supporting you.

_Is that now what you want?_

The question was deafening, reverberating at the base of your skull causing you to wince but it came and went. You wet your bottom lip, the temptation to let your mind wander gnawing at you. He pressed his mask harder into the side of your face, the vibrations of his modulator stirring a jolt in your groin, “unlike the general I take pleasure in my pet’s release.”

Was he trying to sway you? You shifted your thighs uncomfortably, they clung together with sweat and cum as the memory of your denied orgasm hovered over you. You were starting to feel the heat of your arousal at the thought of Ren finally granting you what Hux would continue to deny you.  God, you were truly desperate enough to consider it.

“You’re warming to the idea,” Ren purred, pinning you back against the wall with his body, allowing his hands to wander over your skin. Tugging up the hem of your uniform to expose the tops of your thighs as you bit down hard onto your lip, your nerve endings jolting deliciously at his touch. In the dark he wouldn’t be able to see the hickies that layered the insides of your thighs marking Hux’s personal crusade. But he had brushed the memories of Hux leaving them causing your cheeks to flood with colour as his hand massaged circles into the bruised skin, slowly, teasingly moving to skim against the moistened cotton barrier of your panties. Your breath hitched as he grazed a digit against your sex, your pelvis inching forward towards him. “You want me to make you scream, don’t you?” he murmured and you groaned as his fingers drug between your lips and brushed against the bundled nerves of your clit.

He continued to stroke you painfully slow, his opposite hand holding your hips still. Driving you crazy with need but you would not ask for it. You couldn’t – Hux would need you later tonight and you must be there. “Why? To have him deny you the orgasm you so need?” Ren laughed, catching your thoughts, his finger focusing on your clit through your panties in response. You moaned into him, hands scrambling for something to grip onto from the walls surface until the hand holding your hip guided you to the cowl at his throat and you latched on.

His fingers pushed aside the material guarding your sex, teasing at your entrance, finger tips grazing just inside of you. You had just enough coherence to keep yourself from demanding he slam into you, to use you as Hux had. But as he teased you that line was blurring with your need. You whined in frustration, his fingers leaving you entirely. “Oh, something the matter?” he gave your clit a light flick that had you tugging hard on the material around his throat.

“Okay, I’ll do it just – _please_ ,” you groaned pushing your body against him. The need completely consuming you, leaving your morals in the dust.  He shoved you back into the wall, the muzzle of his mask drawing back to look you in the eye; waiting. You grit your teeth in frustration knowing he needed more. Biting back the embarrassment you stared up at the gaping holes in his mask, “please commander, I _need_ you to fuck me.”

“That’s better,” Ren grasped your upper arm, dragging you away from the wall. “Follow three steps behind me and keep quiet , I want to be somewhere your screaming won’t alert half of the ship,” he regarded you quickly before taking off past the plastic barrier and into the lightened hallway on the other side. You paused only a moment before rushing after him, trailing on his heels with eyes cast downward, your legs straining painfully beneath you. Hastily righting your uniform as you returned to more populated areas of the ship. Not that anyone would look at you; next to Ren you might as well be an animated carcass; no one would meet your eye.

You knew instantly where he was leading you. Down the hall the opposite way was where you were to be making your way to Hux’s quarters in a few short hours. Instead you were at Ren’s heels as the blaster door to his chambers gaped open for you to pass through. He allowed you to go first and you stood just inside, self-consciously gripping at each of your elbows. Sensing your hesitation he grasped your upper arm and half dragged you past the darkened sitting room and down a hall where you were met by a second door. This opened up to a large bed room with a king size bed which he threw you down on . You froze, waiting for him to bark a command but he remained silent.

He hovered over you. You could already feel the anticipation coiling inside of you, begging to be released. There was something else there too, a spark of curiosity. Would he take off his mask? You wouldn’t ask. As long as he would fuck you to orgasm it didn’t matter. You squirmed under his gaze, clit throbbing with need. All you wanted was for him to use you as he pleased, just like you had dreamed about when Hux refused to let you spill over the edge; wishing that Kylo would come and finish what Hux had started. “So impatient,” he murmured watching you. Making no move towards you. Giving no sign that he intended to. Your thighs clenched together as you stared up at him helplessly.

You crawled towards him, sitting back on your knees on the bed. “Please, commander,” you moaned gripping onto the bed sheets below you.

“You call that begging?” he scoffed, pressing a hand down on your shoulder and gathering the material of your uniform in his fist as he wrenched you towards him. “Try a little harder, pet. What is it that you want from me?”

You answered robotically, you had done the same enough times with Hux to no longer feel embarrassed for what you asked for. “Please, Lord Ren, fuck me. Make me cum in whichever way you choose just please _, please_ let me cum,” your voice broke on the last note. You were so desperate, squirming with need. Even Hux would not wait this long to touch you.

He dipped onto the bed and settled behind you without meriting a response. His form encompassing you as he pulled you back tightly into his lap and against his chest. The cleft of his mask settling in the crook of your neck, the cold of it birthing goosebumps on your flesh.  Fingertips trailing against the insides of your thighs, parting them and holding you rigid against him. “Scream for me,” his mechanical voice ordered, muzzle vibrating against your skin.

Your brow furrowed, glancing back at him from the corner of your eye. The hell was he – you felt a spike of pleasure and the air exhaled from your lungs in a moan. Head tilting back into his shoulder as the sensations flitted across your skin, his hands squeezing harshly onto your thighs as the phantom pressure pressed down hard onto your clit. Then it was filling you to the brim, rocking into you but no part of him was inside of you and yet the sensation was there; and so was the pleasure.  Your eyes fluttered to the back of your head as you gave into the alien sensation. His hands holding you taunt as he slowly worked you over using The Force.

Your moans were filling the silence held between you both. So lost in euphoria the thought of Hux had drifted to the back of your mind. Until your comlink began to buzz insistently in your pocket that is. “Ky- fuck – kylo stop,” you moaned desperately delving your hand into your pocket in search of it. One of his hands left your thigh and slipped the device from your shaky grasp. Effectively crushing it in his palm before discarding it to the side, his fingers returning to grip into the inside of your thigh. You gaped after it, struggling to focus despite the haze of pleasure you were being dragged back under.

“Your thoughts belong here with me,” Ren warned as the pleasure peaked, holding you painfully on the edge.

The moans leaving you were shaky and desperate. The Force swirling on your clit with a ghost pressure and stretching you deliciously. “Yes, sir,” you nodded arching back against him, his hands holding your thighs tautly in place despite your squirming.  You would spill over into orgasm at any moment now.

Your walls began to spasm and you were nearly there, nearly clutched by the pleasure and drug under. “Cum for me,” Ren purred, the vibrations from his mask gripping down into your core; sending you over the edge.  Your orgasm ripping a number of colourful curses as you sunk back into his broad chest. The walls of your cunt quivering long after you’d ridden the after waves. The pressure of The Force leaving you empty but finally satisfied.

Now you were struggling to catch your breath as Ren pealed his fingers from around your thighs; red hand prints left in their wake. He was shifting behind you and you heard a spurt of air release. Moving to twist to the side he quickly stopped your movement, holding you rigidly in place with one hand pinching the nerves of your collar. With his other you witnessed his helmet fall from the bed and onto the floor with a hard metallic clang. The breath caught in your chest, searching for anything you might be able to see from the corner of your eye.

He pulled you back securely against his chest ensuring you would not be able to turn or twist in his hold. The leather of his gloves clinging to your sweat covered skin as he began peeling off the jacket around your shoulders. You helped him rid of the garment but stilled when your uniform soon followed, suddenly feeling self-conscious under his gaze. If he sensed it he did nothing to acknowledge your insecurity, his hands running over your curves; mapping out the canvas of your body.

His breath was hot against the back of your ear. Your eyes constantly shifting, trying to distinguish any element of what the mask had hidden. His hand gripped into your hair and wrenched it to the side roughly so that your neck was exposed to him. The heat of his mouth trailing along the curve until burying into the side, nipping at the skin. Chuckling audibly at your flinch away from the contact.

“No, don’t leave marks,” you stammered but he ignored you, leaving a patch of bruised skin in his wake. Uncaring of your concern. Focused on competing with Hux’s own love bites that the general had always left beneath the collar; Ren would not practice such discretion.  The sensation of his mouth suckling against your neck was building the heat inside of you.  Lips peppering the skin in kisses in between nips that had you jolting in his lap. Locks of his hair tickling against your exposed shoulder; still unable to angle him into your view.

The fingers of his free hand pushing past the elastic band of your underwear and brushing between your folds before settling into a slow circular stroke on your clit. Stopping the moment your hips began to buck for more. He had given you your orgasm and now he would have his fun. You’d asked him to fuck you in any way he pleased and it seemed that he would be taking his precious time in doing so. You whined as his fingers stopped yet again from the bucking of your hips. “ _Commander_ ,” you whimpered unable to handle the need of your arousal; your clit itching for his touch.

Ren paused his ravage of your throat, a smirk forming against the skin. “Shhh,” he murmured into your ear, his teeth grazing your ear lobe before giving the skin a hard tug. His fingers went back to work, his thumb holding up the hood of your clit the pleasure now intense rather than teasing. His jaw pressed against your temple as you withered  beneath his fingertips. The seam of his gloves catching every few strokes eliciting a moan through your clenched teeth. The ache to be filled by him was becoming desperate. But you were nearing a second orgasm and dared not tempt him to stop.

He must have sensed your thoughts for the hand nestled in your hair left. Then the hand on your clit followed suite. Though he spoke no words you knew his intentions as if it were ingrained deeply into your mind. As he shifted back behind you to lay back you straddled his hips facing away from him. His hands were back at your hips, pulling at the material of your panties until they were a wad on the floor. The anticipation was buzzing in your skull as his fingers teased at your entrance. They too left and you could feel your annoyance rising. He gave a tug at your hips motioning you backwards and you complied until your hands were rested on his chest. His arms wrapping around your legs to keep you in place.

You nails curled into the material of his robes as his fingers began to hold your folds apart. A sheen of red surfacing on your cheeks as he examined you. Finally satisfied he brought his lips to your sex. His tongue running in lines from your clit to your entrance. “Fuck,” you whispered the moan, your thighs quivering at the contact. Cunt clenching  around the tip of his tongue as it delved inside of you. Wondering how he could stand the thought of Hux’s seed dried against your skin.

Laid out like this you could see the hard bulge in his pants now only slightly hidden by his robes. Oh stars, how you wanted to be filled by him. You could almost picture him pounding into you with his hand fisted into your hair as he took you from behind. Ren gave a growl from beneath you, the vibration making your toes curl. His tongue now lapping at your clit with vigor. Your nails biting into his chest as he pulled you more firmly against his lips; not allowing you even a moment to escape from the suckling of his mouth against your sensitive nub.

He could make you cum at any moment. But as soon as you felt you might finally have reached the point of orgasm he would switch  to teasing your entrance. It was frustrating but he wasn’t out right refusing you the opportunity; it would happen just on his terms.

You had finally worked up the bravery to search your hands against the length of his body. Eagerly making your way to stroke him from over top of his pants; you had expected to be chastised for your actions but he bucked up into your hand, his tongue pushing deep into your core. Working quickly you undid the fastening and pushed down the material to release his erection. It sprung to attention before your eyes, much larger than you had anticipated. Grasping your fingers around him you began to slowly pump your hand onto him, feeling the twitch of the pale skin in your grasp. He let out a muffled curse from between your legs. Lowering your lips to him as your tongue played at the tip merited another curse. One of his arms slithered from around your legs and his fingers clamped tightly against your scalp, easing you down onto him. Your jaw forcing to its limits to accommodate his girth.

He controlled the bobs of your head down onto his cock, your eyes watering from the strain of your muscles. His tongue dipping inside of you at the same pace as your mouth on him. You steadied yourself on your forearms, hands gripping the skin that your mouth did not encompass.

You were trying hard not to compare him to Hux but it was becoming difficult. Ren’s sheer size was intimidating at best but it was not as if both men were not well endowed. Hux had once brought you to orgasm with a single finger. Whereas Kylo had used none.

The hand at your scalp was forcing you down farther until you were gagging, shuddering and twisting for breath. But even as you attempted to climb off of him you found your limbs frozen. The same wavering presence that had stimulated you into your orgasm was now keeping you in place. As you quit struggling he pulled you back up and you panted for air, the tip of his erection still resting against his tongue. He continued this action as his lips suckled onto your clit, his tongue running ramped over the nerve bundle. If you’d been allowed movement you would have arched from the sensation instead you were held right where the pleasure was about to break you. His thumb inserting inside of your cunt where you clenched desperately to him, wanting so much more than he was offering.

He held you down onto him, your chin brushing against his abdomen; spasming for air. Your cunt contracting hard around his thumb, so close to cuming but you fought against the urge. Not wanting to disappoint him for unraveling without permission. His tongue relentless on your clit causing your whole body to tremor. You couldn’t hold it, it was too much. You couldn’t breathe with him jammed entirely down your throat, your vision beginning to blur from oxygen deprivation.  His pace slowing so that his words tickled against you, his baritone voice husky from between your legs, “such a good girl, you can cum now.” You waited only seconds longer, his tongue once again running feverish to bring you to the peak you’d been riding for too long. With a gargled moan you came hard around his thumb, his tongue stroking you through the after waves. Finally wrenching you off of his cock; gasping for breath, forehead pressed against the side of his hip. Your jaw now aching from being held open around him for so long.

Giving your clit another flick with his tongue his thumb withdrew; tongue moving to replace it, lapping at the cum that was leaking out into his waiting mouth. Shuddering at the contact. Your breath still heaving as you lay still against him, waiting for him to finish. His cock mere inches from your face twitching impatiently. Your jaw clenched as your mind wandered to taking him back into your mouth, wondering if you could handle much more without the threat of popping out of place.

When the hot breath of his mouth left you he was easing himself out from under you. His cock now resting against your naval. Your knees were aching from being in the same position for so long. “Lay out on your stomach,” he ordered, the  sound of his voice causing you to bite your lip. You could now hear how the ghost of his unmasked voice hid clearly beneath that of the vocoder. Deciding you preferred it this way as you lay out for him.

The leather of his gloves smoothing the skin of your ass and thighs. “To think Hux would keep you to himself,” Ren scoffed lowering himself down on you, the weight of his chest pressing on your back and pinning you into the bed. If he’d been using his full weight you would be struggling to breath but he was using just enough to keep you down, his forearms supporting him at either side of you. His cock now nestled lightly against your sex causing you to squirm. The anticipation of him entering you releasing a whine as you tried to angle yourself back against him. “Poor thing, you’ve cum twice yet you still ache for me inside of you,” he bucked his hips forward just enough that he was now positioned at your entrance. You tried once again to slither backwards but you had no leverage in this position. “Not yet pet, I have a couple terms before I fuck you open,” he chuckled into your ear, pushing into you only slightly so he could feel you desperately pulsing around him.

“Terms?” you echoed wringing your fingers into the bed sheets as he began to inch farther into you.

As if unable to help himself he continued to slide into you until he was completely sheathed by your sex. You were coiling beneath him, clenching hard around him. Stretched to the brink of pain but he remained still. Both of you adjusting to one another. His breath shaky with need. “You’re going to do a little something for me and in return you’ll continue to cum when I fuck you,” the words send a tremor down your spine, pussy reacting in turn. “When Hux summons you –we both know he will, you aren’t to lie to him. Tell him the truth that you were here, that I know everything. How you tell him is of not of my concern, you can say I forced you if that makes your conscious easier to bear. But whatever you say you must convince him to keep you, do you understand?” your brows knit but you nodded waiting for him to continue.

“And if I can’t?” your voice trembled even thinking of the anger this would inspire in the general. Even mentioning Ren’s name turned him sour. He’d surely kill you the moment his name left your lips.

“If Hux keeps you alive then I will still use you, your body has proven ample for my needs,” Ren chuckled rolling his hips causing you to arch beneath him. “But you will not cum pet, no matter how you beg. If the general does not continue to use you just as I intend to then I will not let you cum again. And if you seek release by yourself you will be punished, am I clear?”

Biting the inside of your lip you spat out a weak, “yes, Master Ren.” Anxiety already gripping you at the task to come. If you refused to tell Hux the truth you’d be met with misery and he would surely find out from Ren himself; in that case the general would kill you with little thought. But if you told him yourself, spinning the truth only slightly he may consider keeping you. After all Hux had mentioned before that he was not fond of the idea of having to train a new pet all over again.

The thoughts nagging at the back of your mind were silenced as Ren’s hips rolled away then snapped back into you. A wail parting your lips as he repeated the action. He was so big and if not for how long he had spent coaxing two orgasms out of you it would be unbearable. He grunted as he thrust into you a third time, your fingers clutching desperately to the sheets. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he rasped driving more vigor with his next thrusts.

He reached a hand down, pulling your leg up to your side so that he would have more leverage. Now penetrating you deeper with each roll of his hips. Your moans were incoherent with your face pressed against the mattress, eyes squeezed shut as you felt every inch of him fucking you open. “Is this how you imagined it, pet?” he mocked increasing his pace until you were a stuttering mess of moans beneath him. Each time he snapped into you he slammed into your cervix until you were screaming into the bed. Completely lost from any other sensation but the force of him fucking you.

No longer holding your leg his hand pushed between your legs, teasing at your over sensitive nub. It was painful for him to touch but even as you tried to buck him back and away from it he pressed you further into the bed. You wouldn’t be escaping his touch. His fingertips jolting it back and forth as you whined from the contact. The pleasure and pain mingling into euphoria. He was going to make you cum again. The coil tightening as you pulsed around him and he growled, teeth clamping down viciously on your shoulder. The pain only bringing you closer to shattering. “Can c-can– _Master_ ,” you moaned unintelligibly unable to get the plead to cum through your lips.

“Cum,” Ren hissed and you spasmed against him as your orgasm rip through you. Clenching against him as he continued his unrelenting pace. His fingers continuing to rub you even after the shocks had died down and you were wailing for his hand to stop, he was grinding your nerves to shreds. “Again pet,” he commanded as you were suddenly teetering the peak so soon. It was too painful, you didn’t want to cum for a fourth time but he was not giving you the option. Tears prickled at the corner of your eyes. You were trying to squirm free from beneath him with no luck.

“Master, it’s too much,” you squealed surprised you were able to find the words this time around.

His breath fanned against the side of your face and you lifted your head from the mattress, finally able to see him out of the corner of your eye. Catching the glimpse of dark locks and plump pursed lips before he was wrenching you from under him, both hands pinning your knees against your chest as he lifted you against him. The pressure of The Force continuing to massage your clit from the absence of his hand. His hips slamming into you relentlessly as you screamed out, your wails echoing off the corners of the room. You were starting to go numb. “Hux will never fuck you like this,” he spat and you nodded whimpering; already feeling the edge of your orgasm enveloping you. Then it hit and you were arching against him, his name groaned through clenched teeth. The Force no longer massaging your clit and you rode through it with Ren pounding into you, his teeth biting savagely into the crook of your neck until he broke skin. Your own orgasm finally freeing his and moments later he stilled breathing hard with his forehead rest against the back of your neck. His seed beginning to spill from between your legs as he slid out of you and you collapsed face first into the bed.

He did not stay to comfort you and you had expected as much. He drew away, leaning over the bed to collect his helmet. You watched the back of his head, the curly brunette tresses being tucked away under the chrome. Wishing he had turned enough that you could have seen his whole face. He sat on the bed next to you with his elbows resting on his knees. “You may use my refresher,” his mechanical voice clipped and you frowned hoping his voice would not have been distorted now that you had heard it in its’ raw form. “Do not forget about our agreement pet, I will be keeping an eye on you.”

You hadn’t had the time to respond before he stood, righting himself and left. You could hear the blaster door close behind him. Your eyes drifted shut. You wanted to lay right here and sleep but he had not invited you to stay. Nor truly did you want to; your data pad was back in your quarters and you would need it to know when Hux was summoning you now that Kylo had broken your comlink.

You finally had the time to consider what you had just done; what had Kylo Ren just gotten you into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been so patient for this chapter. I put a lot more effort into it than the previous. Next chapter will have Hux/Reader and (probably) Kylo Ren/Reader. I might have wrote half of chapter 3 before finishing this one (oops). Hope you all enjoyed! Your comments give me life thank you so much <3 You're all so damn sweet!!


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an all but unforgettable night with Kylo Ren you return to your master with your tail tucked between your legs. Will Hux show you mercy for the tale you spin or simply kill you for being used by another man?

There you were, kneeling before the general, begging and pleading for forgiveness. The tips of his fingers ground against your scalp, forcing your eyes to meet his where you found a blinding rage. It wasn’t hard to imagine smoke rising from his nostrils as he bear his teeth at you. “Where were you?” his hiss split through you and you shuddered, afraid to break eye contact.

You’d had only enough time to wash Kylo’s cum from between your legs before he had summoned you to his quarters. Not nearly enough warning to hide the marks the commander had brandished on your skin but if you had made him wait – you paled thinking of the consequences.

“Don’t even _think_ of lying to me,” Hux spat reaching with his free hand for the blaster that was resting beside him among the bed sheets.  Cocking it tightly beneath your chin, the safety already disabled.

You didn’t mean to break. You thought you could remain strong despite whatever the general might do to you but you could not stop the sob that left your chest. The tears stinging at the corners of your eyes as you cast your stare downwards away from his furious leer. “Don’t think that you’ll get any pity from me with your tears,” he sneered jamming the nose of the blaster firmer into your skin.

There was no point in avoiding the question any longer. Ren had made it very clear you were to tell Hux the truth – or at least part of it, however you spun it was up to you. But whatever you confessed – if you did not convince the general to keep you then the commander had promised you misery. Oh, Ren would continue to fuck you regardless but you doubted you’d be allowed to cum again. The weight of his words held you as Hux glared down scrutinizing your silence.

“If you do not answer me I will kill you, is that clear?” Hux’s patience had met an end and your watering eyes met the cold steel of his. You nodded, letting out the breath you were holding. Jaw quivering, heart pounding as you slowly reached out to clutch onto the fabric bunched over his clothed thigh. If not for his hold on the blaster you were sure he would have swat your hand away but you needed to touch him in order to steady yourself.

“I-I was with the C-commander,” you choked out, the tears breaking from the corners of your eyes and down your chin, brushing against the blaster. It was a labour to get your breath under control so that you could continue. The heaving in your chest garbling your words, “he c-caught me on my way back from… I tried to fight but he was so much stronger.” You grimaced, eyebrows furrowing together. Unsure if he would snap and fire the blaster up through your chin and into your skull. But he hadn’t yet so you continued. “He knew about us, he said that it would be my punishment.”

Hux was gritting his teeth. The pressure of his fingers on your scalp tightening causing you to wince but you did not look away from him. Blind fury was rolling off of him in waves; why the officers of the First Order feared Ren over their general baffled you. At least the jedi killer would have killed you by now.

“I-I’m sorry general,” you whimpered clinging to the hope that he would buy your helplessness. You reasoned with yourself you had mostly been captive; Kylo would have fucked you if you had agreed or not – right? The guilt settled in the pit of your stomach. “I deserve whatever fate you so decide,” you shut your eyes tightly willing the tears to stop. You didn’t want to die sobbing like the fool you were.

He sighed sitting down at the edge of his bed, pursing his lips as he observed you shivering pathetically before him. The hesitation of his motives making your eyes snap back up to his. If he had intended to kill you by now then he would have fired the blaster already. The hand knotted in your hair leaving to tug down the collar of your uniform where he let out a frustrated puff seeing the bite marks that were clearly too large and haphazard to be his; most of them visible far above your collar. His finger trailing one that was raised with dry blood, you flinched away slightly before rooting yourself still as his fingers examined the marks Ren had left you with. Hux seemed to be muttering under his breath as he drew his hand away and rest it on his knee. His fingers clenching into a fist.

The blaster was placed at his side and he gazed over you, his  forefinger and thumb grasping onto your chin. He never looked at you this way; as if the thought of someone touching his toy was enough for him to commit something vile. But you would not be the one to suffer his violence. No, rest assured the command center would be on edge for days. You would suffer in other ways now.  You would hardly leave his sight, most likely kept in this very room for days at a time until his anger and jealousy finally simmered down.

“My poor little pet,” Hux mumbled brushing the tears from your eyes in an act far more intimate than what he would usually display. There was still a rawness to his voice that promised you his anger had not deflated in the slightest. You knew he would channel that anger into fucking you until you were withering beneath him. “Who do you belong to, girl?” he snapped grasping your collar towards him, your face close enough that you could feel his breath fanning onto you. The faint scent of tobacco and whiskey assaulting your nostrils.

“You, sir,” you repeated automatically shuffling closer until you were pressed against the bed frame between his legs. His fingers of his free hand brushing through your hair gently. His lips quirked into something resembling a tense grin.

His eyes caressing you as if lost in thought. You closed your eyes and leant into his touch; moments such as this were so rare and fleeting. The feeling of warmth radiated in your ribcage and you sought to ignore it behind the guilty snuff of your subconscious. Not allowing yourself to truly enjoy this for you did not deserve it. “Over my lap,” Hux drawled and the moment was lost. You pulled yourself from your knees and placed a leg on the bed beside his hip before nestling down onto him so that your stomach was pressed into his groin.

Digits pulled the hem of your uniform dress away from your thighs and bundled it up at your chest. You raised your hips so that he could easily slip your panties off and place them to the side. Hands brushing and squeezing the curves of your ass. “Shall I count, sir?” you mumbled shyly already gripping into the bed sheets as you tensed.

Hux let out a small chuckle. You could feel the blood rising to your cheeks, had your assumption been wrong? He rubbed small circles into the skin where your thigh and ass met making you croon softly beneath him. Heat already building in your groin from the sensation. You had closed your eyes, biting at your bottom lip and already imaging where else those fingers might explore from their position.  His words sent a chill down the base of your spine, “loud and clear this time, pet, if you start drooling into the comforter this time we will start over.”

“Yes, sir,” you nodded as his palm rest flat on your left ass cheek. Attempting not to tense your muscles in preparation for what was to come. You let in a shaky breath as his palm left, clamping your eyes shut. The unbridled force of his palm came down hard onto your left ass cheek forcing a whine from your clenched teeth. “One,” you counted forcing your face away from the bed, trying hard to ignore how badly the strike was making your skin throb. There was little recovery before he struck you again, harder in the exact same place. “Two,” you groaned biting so hard into your lip you were starting to break the skin.

The hand still massaging you drew down between your legs, thumb slowly pushing apart the lips of your sex. Your breath in taking  sharply at the new contact. Only able to focus on it for seconds before his palm was striking your right ass cheek and making you spit out, “three.” You were focusing on not bucking your hips into his hand, the fourth strike taking you off guard and you almost forgot to count it, “four.”

A finger rimmed around your entrance, moistening his skin. “Wet already and we’ve hardly made it to double digits,” Hux simpered pushing his finger ever so slightly inside of you. Your thighs quivered as he pushed a single finger up to the last knuckle. Your cunt clenching around him in response. The spank sending your cunt into spasm onto him as you whined. His finger slowly stroking  in and out before he paused. “Are you no longer counting?” he sighed removing his finger leaving you clenching against nothing.

“No!” you bit hard at your tongue not meaning the retort to be verbal. After a moment you glanced back over your shoulder at him. His icy gaze piercing into you.  “Please sir, let me start over.”

You made it through a dozen before you were going delirious with need. His fingers had not moved back to your sex as you had hoped. Your arousal only growing after each time his palm kissed your skin. The contact unrestrained, brutal even. “Thirteen,” you panted, the skin of each cheek numb.

Hux squeezed harshly onto each cheek eliciting a whimper. “Do you want me to finger you little one?” he teased giving you another spank as you shot out _fourteen_ before he could accuse you of not counting again. He pulled your leg to the side, fingers skimming between your folds. The moan held in your chest. Another spank your wail an audible _fifteen_.

Digits once again teasing at your entrance, your fingernails curling into material in your clutch. Your arousal dripping out to coat the two fingers. “Sixteen!” you moaned as he plunged into you, fingers curling up and stretching you with ease.  “Seventeen,” pussy clamping around him as he began to flick his wrist in and out, your toes curling as he easily hit your g-spot with each stroke. “E-eighteen,” you were becoming a moaning mess as he rocked into you. The time between spanks was lengthening as he continued to work you. A third finger joined as you screamed, “Nineteen!” He stretched you around his three digits, working you into fever. Pounding into you with force, your hips lifting to allow him better leverage.  “Twenty –“ with the screech he pulled his fingers from your cunt.

Without so much as a word he placed his fingers between your lips and your tongue lapped at them greedily. The tang of your sex starch on your tongue. Careful to clean all of your juices off of him before you opened your lips and he withdrew from you. His erection prodding into your naval as he brushed an open palm over the reddened skin of your rear. You were forcing yourself into stillness; your clit throbbing insistently. “Sit and stay,” he ordered backing away against the headboard as you settled at the base eyes locked onto him.

Hands slowly unbuttoning the clasp of his pants and pushing them down his thighs along with his underwear. Allowing his erection to spring free from the material, your tongue wetting your lips as you watched. Next he was peeling off his shirt, discarding it into the pile of clothing beside him. His hand wrapping around his cock, slowly pumping the skin back and forth as you watched jealously, rooted to the spot under his command. Cunt twitching at the sight, longing to have him inside of you. Your thighs clamping together as you ignored the temptation to finger yourself along to his rhythm.  “Strip,” your hands were already fumbling with your uniform that had been bunched up around your navel as he watched you greedily making long slow strokes down his length. Soon you were naked before him, teetering on the edge of the bed in wait.

He motioned you forward with a single finger and you clambered to his side immediately. Awaiting his next order as you perched beside him, biting your bottom lip. “How badly do you want to ride my cock, pet?” he crooned keeping his steady pace as your eyes flashed from his cock to his lips.

“Please General, please let me ride you,” you whimpered, his free hand trailing across your bottom lip.

“Show me that you are mine and only mine,” his gaze glinted dangerously, jealously as he drew his hand away from his erection and pulled you onto his lap. Grasping your hips as he grind against you, your slit wetting him. You tentatively placed a hand on each of his shoulders, making sure that the contact was acceptable. There had been only one time before that he had allowed you to ride him; had he not been in a drunken haze you doubted it would have happened.

Positioning at your entrance he tugged your hips down and you sunk down onto him. Your hands gripping onto his shoulders as he sheathed himself into you completely. “Fuck, thank you, sir,” you moaned burying your face into the side of his neck.  His pulse beat frantically against your lips.

Hux hissed your name between clenched teeth as you rolled your hips, his head falling back against the headboard. Your pace was slow and unsure, expecting him to take control at any moment. But he only watched you, remaining still as you grind him into you, panting in his ear.

As you became accustom to the movements your pace increased, eager to satisfy him. Heat building with the orgasm you were steadily stroking. His hips snapped up to meet you and your nails dug into the pale skin of his shoulder blades.  “Thank you general,” you mewled  into his ear, his thrusts now overtaking the pace you had previously set. Slamming you down onto him, the thrusts pounding into you mercilessly.

“Arms behind your back,” he grunted and you reluctantly obliged. It was his turn to take control now and the little you’d had was being taken back. He held you closer, one hand on your hip and the other now gripping around your wrists. Still slamming viciously up into you, each thrust hitting your cervix roughly. You had begun to blubber his name in your need for release, the words incoherent between your moans. Your eyes clamped shut, head hanging back over your shoulders with mouth gaped wide. He hated when you got like this, preferring you gagged and restrained at the best of times. But today he didn’t seem to care as he nipped at your collar bones, ignoring your pleas.

Releasing your wrists he curled a hand into your hair and forced your mouth down against his. Your hands moving to brace yourself against his chest; his pale skin flushed a bright pink. His lips were soft but eager, his teeth biting into your bottom lip the moment you attempted to deepen it. Hux never kissed you. It was too intimate an action and unless he had summoned you to him after drowning a bottle of Correlian whiskey it was something he avoided entirely. Now however he had your lips pinned against his, his tongue forcing against yours as you moaned into his mouth.

As your lips parted he positioned your ear close to his jaw. The hot fan of his breath warming the cusp as he moistened his lips to speak. “Did Ren enjoy fucking you, did you moan for him pet?” there’s an edge to his voice and you don’t dare answer his taunts. His hips slow, his thrusts now teasing. You let out a whine as he tugs on your scalp, urging you to listen. “He wanted me to kill you, to show that he can take what he pleases. Oh but I won’t, I’d sooner cart you around the command centre stark naked on all fours. On display for all to watch as you beg me to cum,” you shudder at the thought. It would only encourage Ren but you don’t tell him that. “Next time he can watch as I take you over my desk,” he nips at the top of your ear, voice dripping in disdain.

With a single fluid movement he flings you onto your back, pressing you into the mattress at the waist as he withdraws from you. Holding still as he reaches into the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. You tense knowing what’s coming even before he presents it to you – he hasn’t used it in such a long time you were beginning to think he had disposed of it. You sit up the best you can as his fingers slip around your throat. The thick leather of the collar biting into you as he buckles it a notch too tight around your neck, promising a perfectly replicated bruise. He fingers the metal ring at its middle before looping his fingers around it and yanking you up towards him. “Much better,” the smirk is cruel as he leans down to place a kiss at the base of your jaw. Your breath already becoming labored from the constriction. “On your knees,” he releases the collar allowing you to crawl out from beneath him. His hands directing you to face away from him and bending you at the waist.

The heat of his skin presses into the back of your thighs and you clench in anticipation as his cock rests against your folds. A hand at your hips easing you back as he thrusts back into you. The whimper is audible as he grasps onto the collar holding you in place before snapping his hips in vicious thrusts. Your cries are distorted, weakening as his grip has you arching backwards towards him. Fingertips barely touching the sheets as he pounds into you. Your vision blurring as you splutter for air. But he does not relent until you’re silent for him, gaping open mouthed, tears streaming down your cheeks. The collar letting in only minimal air to keep you conscious. This seems to amplify the pleasure pulsing in your core, each thrust bringing you dangerously close to orgasm. You can’t make a sound to beg for your undoing like this so he keeps you here quivering in need, clenching greedily around his cock. At this rate he’ll rob your orgasm with his own.

“How many times should I make you cum for me?” he chuckles as his grip releases just enough to allow the whine escaping from the base of your chest to meet the air. The hand at your hip looping around your front to tease at the hood of your clit, slowly drawing lines back and forth across it. His growl echoes in the room as you tighten, the collar tugging hard enough to suffocate you. It doesn’t take long as his fingers torture the sensitive nub for you to be brought on the cusp of orgasm. Twitching and shuddering from both affixation and pleasure. You couldn’t hold any longer. Vision blanking as you hit the peak, cunt clenching painfully and causing Hux to curse. The collar loosening as you gasp desperately for air as you finish riding the aftershocks but his fingers do not stop and he does not release the hold around your throat.

Just as Ren had he was going to force the orgasm from you and you were at his mercy. Hux would not stop at two. Even if you were begging him to stop he would force you past pain and into utter destruction. The over stimulation of your clit had you inching back into him with nowhere to escape. Whimpering as the contact had you right on the edge. His fingers pulling the second orgasm from you with ease. Your legs shaking as the convulsions gripped onto his cock threatening to milk him of his own orgasm. If not for his hand moving from your collar to your shoulder you would have buckled forward choking yourself. Yet again he did not stop even though you were trying to pull away from an iron grasp. A third orgasm meeting the horizon threatening to leave you shattered. Hux’s hand was quivering on your shoulder, he wouldn’t last through another.

The pleasure had tipped over to pain the moment he had rode through the second wave. Now you were a mess of blubbered swears, eyes welling with tears. It was no use struggling he would force you through another. The pain shot through you white hot as you came, body falling limp in his grasp. Panting hard as the third set of tremors clutched against the cock that had stilled deep in your pussy. Hux shuddered letting out a moan as he came inside of you. Easing himself out as his fingers continued to rub circles on your clit as he pinned you beneath him. “No, Hux please,” you sobbed at the contact. Unable to shift away beneath his weight. Forced to endure the stinging stroke of his fingers into your nub. “Cum,” he hissed and at the words you spilled for the fourth time this time clenching onto nothing but the liquid that had already begun to seep out onto the bed.

Every part of you felt raw. Your nerves over worked from both men working you over with fever. You doubted you could move if you tried. You’d melted into the bed sheets panting with the exertion Hux had put you through. Shutting your eyes and blocking out the rush of blood coursing through your ears. He had shifted off of you, lying back on the pillows; you heard the click of his lighter and smelt the waft of tobacco as he brought the cigarette to his lips. He’d expect you to lie out beside him but you couldn’t find the will to move.

“I don’t want you to leave this room without me,” as he speaks he blows out a cloud of smoke from his nostrils. You turn your head enough to see him without having to shift your body and give a nod before allowing your eyes to drift shut. There was no way you would fight him on his decision. Hux’s word was final as it always was. He takes another long drag, massaging his temples as he gazes over your ruined body. In time Ren’s marks would disappear but until then he would be forced to admire Ren’s dirty work along with his own. The bite marks competing dominance along your shoulders and throat.

Despite how groggy you’ve become you crack open an eye to observe your General. He’s tense, puffing on his cigarette as if it’s a lifeline. He’s sober from his anger for now but he’ll be drunk on it the moment he leaves you here. You pray he won’t confront Ren; fearing what the knight might say that would have Hux turn on you, betraying the deal you had made. A deal you no longer wanted a part of.

Hux is already reaching for a second cigarette, his hands shaking as he lights it. The calm has left him already; the unease settling in his bones. You caused this and so you had to fix this. Ren would not touch you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever and I'm so sorry for those of you who were waiting so patiently. All of your comments and kudos have meant so much to me. I really couldn't write like this without the confidence you all give me <3  
> If you have any suggestions to things you'd like to see feel free to comment or send me a message on my tumblr (kylorentrashlord). I LOVE suggestions since it's so hard to pluck things out of thin air sometimes.  
> P.S. - I hope this satisfies your Hux love ever so slightly Julia


	4. Russian Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blame had been shifted off of you. Hux was posessive, careful that you would not fall back into Kylo Ren's hands but he could not stop the inevitable. This could be the start of the end.

It had been days since you’d left Hux’s side. Despite the scrutinizing stares you kept close to the general at all times. Even with datapad in hand it seemed suspicious. If there was talk it ceased around the pair of you. Hux had been on edge ever since you started to accompany him, the staff knew to steer clear but it made no difference. He was tense, quick to snap at anyone so much as breathing in his direction. Spending hours at a time in his office unless absolutely necessary. Odd behavior but no one dared ask questions.

                After all, you were on a short tether. He wouldn’t let you out of his sight unless behind the secured doors of his quarters. There was still a leash when you were the only one by his side; literally. The collar fit snuggly around your throat, it no longer bothered you after continuous wear but a band of purpled flesh remained behind it seemingly permanent at this point. The tight clasp serving as a steadfast reminder: you belonged to him.

                It had been days since you’d seen the one responsible for Hux’s possessive hold. Kylo Ren’s presence aboard the _Finalizer_ had all but disappeared entirely. You weren’t sure if he had been sent out on a mission or if he was purposely making himself scarce; you guessed the former. He would be back for you whether your mind had changed or not. For now you could revel in his absence as best you could with a tense General at your side.

                Today had been nothing but meetings, small ones that could be conducted from his office. One on one assessments that you had no place being a part of. So far Hux had gone through three and postponed a fourth by half an hour. You had become too fidgety for him to continue without having you interrupt. After all you weren’t supposed to be here in the first place but he had refused to leave you in his quarters for the day.

                “Come here, kitten,”  he purred, changing his datapad to ‘do not disturb.’ Your limbs had gone stiff from sitting in place for so long and it took you a moment to crawl out from under Hux’s desk. It was the only place in his office he could keep you by his side without suspicion of your presence. You shifted forward, as far as you could beneath his desk before your collar was straining from the action; he’d fastened you to the underside of his desk early in the day. Not that you would have moved elsewhere from the padded cushion beneath.  He reached down unclipping you from the tether and pulling you up into his lap.

                His thumb rimmed your bottom lip, thinking to himself. You leaned into his touch and rested your head against his shoulder. It was particularly cold aboard the _Finalizer_ today and you huddled beneath part of his great coat. “Are you bored?” he shifted you more securely in his lap, folding your legs over the arm rest.

                “And cold,” you mumbled slipping your hands under the hem of his uniform. He scowled at the intrusion but allowed you to warm yourself against his skin. Your hands had become two blocks of ice. In the recent days he had become more lenient with you, you would never had chanced this before the incident. But you were spending a great deal more time by his side, you scarcely left it.

                He hummed softly in thought. His lips quirked up at the sides in a hint of a smirk. “I’m sure I can remedy that,” there was a sultry hint to his tone promising something beneath it. He reached inside of his desk drawer, closing his fist over the item he withdrew so you could not see it. “Spread your legs,” his free hand tugged on the skin of your thigh and you obediently followed his demand. Watching his hand intently as he brought his closed fist between your legs and beneath the material of your uniform. He brushed his knuckles against the insides of your thighs and your breath caught, your fingertips digging into the soft skin of his stomach.

                With deliberate ease he pressed the object in hand against you, dragging it against the outsides of your pussy’s lips. Body now humming with anticipation, you stared up into the intensity of his green eyes as he had always instructed you to before. “If you cannot learn to sit still and stay quiet during my meetings you will force my hand,” the warning was a bite to your pride but his voice was gentle. “The next time you make even a decimal over breathing  you will be punished, am I clear?”

                “Y-yes sir,” you bit at your lower lip shrinking under his glare. He was so easily able to slip from one persona to the next; from jealous and tender to snide and commanding in a single bound. But in the end he would always be the strict held hand of the First Order.

                “I am starting to feel you have grown complacent under my instruction,” his hand was still using the object to run circles over your skin, steering away from the parts of you that itched to be touched. It was distracting you from the warning he had just incited. After a moment of your hooded lids staring at him half closed he drew his hand away. He rest the object on his leg and looped two fingers through your collar, dragging you up off of his shoulder, dangling your face close to his. Your hands slipped from under his uniform, automatically grasping both hands against the one holding you rigidly in place. He snorted his disapproval at your actions and your face reddened, dropping your hands to your sides. “Do I need to teach you another lesson? It seems you have forgotten the last.”

                You would never forget the last ‘lesson’ Hux had taught you. That had been months ago and still the thought of it plagued you. Back talking the General wouldn’t have been wise as an officer but as something he claimed ownership of it was the worst mistake you had ever made aboard the star-destroyer. You were afraid to speak should it be considered a backlash. He gave you another tug, his lips grazing the top of your ear. “I’ll do better,” you whispered shakily, voice betraying the fear coursing through your veins.

                Something had him on edge. Maybe it was his tone or the way he released you rough enough you had to grip to the edge of the desk to keep from toppling out of his lap. As if your actions could have inspired a rather ferocious side of him to emerge. You knew only what he had shown you of himself. Perhaps deep down he was as filled with rage as Kylo Ren. And with your arrogance you had mistakenly prodded the beast.

                He pulled you back against him more gently now, seeing the way you flinched against his touch. Stroking your hair away from your face in the apology he would not admit aloud. He did not want you to fear him. He would not stoop to the same level as the Knight of Ren. But despite your knowledge the simple phrase _I’ll do better_ had brought him back to a place of the helplessness of a child. A place he had long since deserted in the crevices of his mind.

                You were watching him cautiously, not wanting to stir him into another bout of annoyance. It seemed to have passed. “Read me the reports,” he instructed more softly, allowing you to reach out and collect his datapad into your hold. You flipped through, setting the pad to display the reports by priority. Meanwhile he had returned to massaging to skin on the insides of your thighs, distracting himself from the torrent of thoughts adhering to his skull.

                “Deck 6 is experiencing malfunctions with the artificial gravity generator,  a tech has was sent to fix it at 0900 and it still has not been fixed,” you summarized the report, holding your finger over the reply tab.

                Hux frowned, “send for another tech and ensure the captain on deck sees to the repairs personally.” The number of reports he was sent due to sheer incompetence was rather remarkable. His fingertips had skimmed up higher, brushing  just shy of your sex. He was seeing if you could keep your composure for him this time.

                You skimmed the reports, most of them you could reply to without needing consent. “Captain Phasma is asking for a debriefing appointment,” you stared hard at the datapad, ignoring his wandering fingers as best you could. “You have 1100 or 1400 free tomorrow, shall I book one of them?”

                “1400 unless she has tagged it as urgent,” he muttered paying more attention to your skin molding to his hand than the reports. You were still reading through the plethora of information when you felt him shift your panties to the side, a single finger tracing along your slit. You bit down hard into your lip, keeping your eyes glued to the information in front of you. “Already wet for me, have you been hoping I’d fuck you before my next meeting?”

                You peered up at him guiltily, half hiding your face behind the screen. There wasn’t nearly enough time for that now as it was, his next meeting was in ten minutes and that would not be enough time for anything satisfying. Yet your body would not form to Hux’s strict schedule. A puff of breath gasped through your lips as he stroked his digits back and forth between your lips. Teasing  you clit with the meager touch as he watched you intently. Your fingers had curled tightly onto the datapad, nails biting into the sides of the screen. Urging him mentally to give you just a bit more, enough to hold you over  before he could bend you over his desk.

                He bent the screen down in your hold so that he could read the time. Decidedly there wasn’t enough time for him to use you as he pleased. His fingers drew away and you let out a huff through your nose, fighting to calm the arousal that had budded in full. He took the datapad from your hold, placing it on the desk in front of you both. “Not one noise,” he warned picking up the object resting on his leg and placing it against your skin. It jolted to life with a click, buzzing into your tender flesh. He stroked it back and forth over your clothed cunt before moving the material back to the side. Catching your clit beneath the vibrator and swirling it clockwise against it.

                It wasn’t often that Hux would use such toys, preferring you twitching under his fingers or tongue but you were in a time crunch. It was a desperate effort to keep the moans suppressed in your chest but as he increased the vibrators speed you were at risk of biting a hole into your tongue. He offered two fingers to you and slid them inside of your mouth, pressing down hard onto your tongue. Allowing you to suck against the leather to keep your whimpers at bay while he coaxed you to peak. With each swirl of his wrist the vibrator caught your clit at just the right spot making you jolt in pleasure.

                Once you’d adjusted to the rhythm he increased the vibrations to maximum, the tiny motor humming with vigor in his hand. You were salivating against his fingers, drooling down his glove as he pushed back into your throat until you were gagging on the intrusion. “Shhhh,” he pressed his lips against the side of your head, holding your head firmly with his fingers tipped back stroking your throat.

                He found the spot that had you squirming and held the vibrator against it as he shifted his hand.  Cradling it in his palm as he pushed two fingers deep into you. “Feel how you clench around me, kitten, your body wants me to fuck you open – such a dirty little whore,” he hissed, pumping his fingers ever so slightly back and forth. Causing you to choke back on the whimper in your throat. You were clenching hard against his fingers with every stroke. The vibrator rocking into your clit as he fingered you. “You want to cum so badly don’t you?” he added a third finger, your toes curling in your shoes.

                You tried to nod despite the fingers between your teeth. Ever so slightly rocking your hips with his administrations. Eager to push yourself to orgasm but not enough so to challenge the pace he was setting. His datapad chimed on his desk and he ignored it, continuing to pump his digits into you.

                He was focused entirely on keeping the vibrator locked against your swollen nub. Though he had not ordered you to, yours eyes stayed trained on him. Watching the corners of his lips quirk as your walls tightened to his paced strokes. Hux’s datapad chimed a second time but rather than leave your orgasm in the dust to answer it his fingers pounded into you, coaxing your orgasm forward with vigor. “Cum for me now,” he ordered smoothly as your hips started to buck more insistently.

                You were quivering around him, so close to breaking. Just a few more seconds of this and the white hot coil would snap and you would find your release. You were choking against the fingers between your lips as they pressed hard towards the back of your throat, silencing the moans that had drifted to the surface in your desperation. One final flick of the vibrator and you finally snapped; vision painted with white specks as you came hard around Hux’s fingers. He rode you through the after waves that held onto his digits like a vice before slowly detaching himself from your sensitive sex. “Good girl,” he murmured in your ear, giving your temple a small peck as his fingers unlatched from your tongue.

                He threw his soiled gloves onto the top of the desk, folding an arm around your shoulders to keep you steady as he plucked up his datapad. You were watching him through your post orgasm haze, your cheek nuzzled into his bicep. Hux’s face paled as he read through the newest notification. His fingers hurriedly typing out onto the screen. “I do not have time to take you back to my quarters, I need you to stay here until I return,” his composure was slipping and you glanced at the datapad from the corner of your eye. Snoke had summoned him.

                With his help you struggled to your feet and his hand lingered on your shoulder. He did not want to leave. He still had so much more work to do. The supreme leader would only increase his work load and no doubt his stress. The heat of his palm held lightly to the side of your cheek, “you mustn’t leave this room.”

                “I will remain here until you return, general,” you insisted, hating that the worry was creasing his brow. Hating how he looked at you as if you were fragile and made of parchment that could be sullied by a gust of wind. Though he did not in the slightest seem convinced by your words he gave your cheek a light squeeze, reached into his desk for a new pair of gloves, and headed out of his office. Leaving you to listen to the faint chatter of the command center behind the door.

                You sunk down in his seat, pulling the datapad towards you. He had canceled his next meeting but not the one’s scheduled afterwards. You quickly canceled them and made notes to reschedule for another time. Hux was always exhausted after conferring with Snoke. He had told you little about him but the less you knew the better. He’d collect you and you’d both take dinner in his quarters after this. Your stomach rumbled in retaliation to waiting. If Hux wasn’t adamant on keeping you here you could have slunk off to the Mess Hall for food.

                Having nothing better to do you curled up beneath his desk, aiming for a nap. It would not be the first time a meeting with the Supreme Leader took upwards of an hour. He often did a lengthy base check on the bridge before returning to his office so you had plenty of time. Now that your body was relaxed you could fall into a peaceful slumber with ease.

                Just as you had snuggled your head onto your arms the office door opened. Footsteps entering and approaching the desk. Perhaps Hux had forgotten something. You stayed where you were; he knew you would not dare leave his office unless instructed. But these footsteps were oddly heavy. Mitaka then?  The lieutenant had little reason to be lingering around in the general’s office but it was possible. Or- your breath stuttered considering the third option.

                There was a pause and a pair of boots shifted into your view. Your body held rigid, those were not standard issue First Order boots. Nor were the robes grazing their ankles part of the standard uniform. You clamped a hand over your lips, praying he did not know you were beneath Hux’s desk as he took a seat in the general’s chair. You wouldn’t move a muscle, would hardly breath until he left. Maybe Hux would hurry back to his office instead of taking his usual detour.

                He rolled the chair forward, blocking any hope of escape. You could hear your heart pumping profusely in your ears. You had to calm down; there was still a chance he didn’t know. If he reached a foot forward it would be pressed into your stomach. But even if you squished yourself back against the desk there was no way to make yourself small enough.

                You had closed your eyes, trying to calm the stutter of taking in gulps of air through your nose. Squeezing your eyelids until they burned as you heard him shuffle in his seat. But all of it was in vain as the fingers closed over you wrist and wrenched you forward and you yelped in protest. Jolting you between his thighs with your wrist locked at his side, keeping you from slithering backwards. You were tugging to reclaim your hand, using your other hand to press hard into his abdomen for leverage. But you wouldn’t budge and you were wasting your efforts. “I could hear your resolve from the moment I stepped off my ship - do you really think you can abandon your word without consequence?” Ren’s vocoder snapped and you stiffened, the hair at the back of your neck standing on end.

                “The moment I tell Hux you’ve been here you’ll never lay a finger on me again,” you snorted continuing to fight the knight’s effortless hold.

                A muffled static came from his mask as he laughed. “Hux is powerless over me and even so – you won’t say a word,” he looped two fingers around the metal ring of your collar, pulling you down close to his groin. “You lied to him, pet, all it will take is a moment behind his thick skull and he will know what you’ve done. Or you can continue to do as you’ve been told,” he led you down farther, forcing you to crane your head upwards lest your face be pressed down into his hardening cock. “You chose this,” he released your wrist, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of your head and tugging you down against him. Your nose and lips grinding into the leather concealing his length. He let out a grunt, rolling his hips slowly into you.

                Your hands planted firmly into his thigh. Using your fingernails you dug into the muscles forcing a hiss from the man above you but you could find no leverage against him. He had too tight a hold on you, the roots at your scalp burning from how hard he had coiled his fingers. Despite your protests he had coaxed forth a burn between your thighs forcing you to squeeze them together in an attempt to dispel the newly found arousal. He rolled his hips upward, forcing your upper lip to fold upward with his movement. You whined at the contact, gripping more fiercely into him as you shuddered.

                From your position you could see only his abdomen when you fought to crane your head upwards; his hands snapping you back down against him. Your eyelashes caught on the material of his robes as he buried your face between the folds. The heat of his erection through his pants making your mouth water; this was wrong you couldn’t want this. Your defenses were being shucked to their core as you became hyper aware of the situation. His vocoder was buzzing out short puffs of his erratic breath as he ground hard into you, digits shuddering into your hairline with each thrust. _You_ had this effect over him and in turn you were panting with need. Once again he was succeeding in dissolving your resolve.

                The fingers around your collar moved to unbutton the clasp of his pants. You froze watching the material fold away to reveal just how hard his cock was straining to be free of the fabric still holding it. Your lips were held at the base, feeling how his skin twitched insistently even behind the cloth barrier. _No, you can’t_ you shuddered as he peeled down the layers, your lips now pressed into skin and you resisted the urge to run your tongue against him. “Come now, have a taste,” he chuckled, his cock twitching freely against the warmth of your mouth.

                You swallowed the saliva pooling beneath your tongue, latching your teeth into your tongue to keep it still. You still had control, for now. You wanted to scream, to cry, to give yourself over to the pleasure he had promised but any and all of that would betray the General. Perhaps you could live with the guilt for a time but surely not forever. It would corrode you faster with each occurrence and surely this would not be the last. Hux should have put you out of your misery the moment you told him.

                “Would you prefer I tell him or have him catch you in the act,” he drew you away from him, allowing his erection to spring upwards without you keeping him in place. Ren had no need to ask for your compliance, he could just as easily force you. But that was not the game he was playing, he wanted you willing even if that meant you were simply submitting to his black mail. The longer you held out the more likely Hux would return to find you like this and you were already so close to breaking. You moistened your bottom lip, rubbing your thighs together to form friction on your clit. Warning bells were blaring in your mind; if you gave in to him it would be for good this time, there would be no going back.

                He was becoming impatient, his cock throbbing insistently. With his free hand he fisted the skin, dragging it back and forth as your eyes watched on jealously. Only aware that you were inching towards him as the pressure at your scalp tightened, your teeth sawing into your bottom lip. With no way to inch yourself forward you massaged your fingertips into the muscles of his thighs, dragging them upwards towards him. “If there is something you want –“your hands were snapped from his thighs snuggly behind your back with an invisible tendril “–you must ask for it.”

                Reduced to begging; again. Licking at your lips you released a huff from your nostrils. Stubborn to the core but you had to lest he deny you entirely what you desired. “Kylo, please,” you whined, tugging at the Force’s presence that would not waver under his control.

                He cleared his throat, unimpressed. “That is not how you address me, pet,” he gave you a harsh tug that brought you closer to him. But not close enough to touch. You rumbled your impatience, shutting your eyes to center yourself. You were over eager, forgetting your place.

                “Please, Master Ren, can I-“he had yanked your mouth to him before you could finish. A pleased sigh sifted through the vocoder with your lips now grinding into the underside of his cock. With a mewl of your own you suckled the hardened flesh. Eager for your touch he unlatched his digits from your tresses allowing you to move as you pleased. Wrists still locked behind you, forcing you to shimmy farther between his legs. Your tongue dragging from base to tip, gliding over the digits holding him in place.

                It wasn’t long until he was directing you as he pleased once again, your free reign over his skin ending abruptly. Gently this time he held your chin open, positioning himself between your lips. Your tongue drew over the slit, lips easing him into you as far as he would allow. Tongue swirling on the skin as his fingers curled into the loop of your collar, forcing you down farther onto him. Your jaw was straining with the effort but you hummed happily in response. “Such a good little slut,” he stroked your jaw with a second hand, catching his thumb on your bottom lip.

                Thrusting into your throat you gagged on the intrusion, your eyes watering. Your tongue stroked the underside of him, urging him to continue when he paused. He rolled his hips again, drool spilling from your lips to coat him. The more he stroked at the back of your throat the harder you clenched your thighs together. The collar of your uniform was now saturated in a layer of sweat and saliva. And though your mouth had already gone numb you did not ask him to stop, needing him to find his fill.

                When he withdrew from you your lips were swollen and numb. You sucked in the fresh breath of air, mouth hovering open lest he decide he was not entirely satisfied. “Up,” he motioned for you to follow his movement as he rolled the chair backwards and you slithered from beneath the desk to stand before him. Still sitting in the chair he rolled forward, reaching forward and bundling your uniform around your abdomen. A distinct wet patch had spread on your panties and he brushed a finger over it, watching you bite your lip at the contact. “Take them off, slowly,” he ordered sitting back in the chair. Hooking your fingers into the sides of the material you eased them off of you, keeping eye contact with Ren the entire time before dropping them on the desk beside you. “Turn around.”

                You spun to face the door, gripping onto the edge of the desk. His knee pressed between your thighs, spreading them apart and easing you back to straddle his leg. Grasping your hips he ground you back and forth into his skin. The friction tugged at your clit, spreading your juices down his thigh. His cock pressed hard into your side. Your cunt clenched with the need to be filled. “Patience,” Ren warned, fingers bruising your hips. You bucked onto him, moaning wantonly, eyes lowered to slits.

                His hand wedged beneath you from behind, inserting two fingers deep in your sex. The walls of your cunt clinging to the invasion. He continued to guide your hips with his hand, grinding you down into his fingers. Flexing his palm so that he could grind deep inside of you. “So eager to please me, patience little one,” he mocked, scissoring his fingers against your walls, your moans coming out in long whimpers.

                He paused, head cocking to the side before he was easing you off his thigh and shoving you into the desk. Forcing you to lean over it as he stood, positioning his cock at your entrance. You were not sure what spurred the sudden need but allowed him to mold you as he pleased. There was no easing into you, his hips slammed up hastily with his first thrust, rocking your abdomen hard into the durasteel. A hiss escaped from your clenched teeth. Your wrists dragging from your sides and stilling around your back despite your struggle to reclaim and have them support you, he used the Force to keep them in place.

                The pace he set was hard and fast. You were panting, lips grinding into the surface of the desk. His chest curling over you, holding you down, robes encompassing around your legs. “Ah- Commander,” you moaned opened mouth, drooling.

                The door handle was turning. How much time had passed? Hux couldn’t be back so soon – you struggled against Kylo’s weight on your back, trying to throw him off of you. But the man was using his weight against you, pinning you down onto the desk. “No, Kylo,” you balked, eyes rolling up into the back of your head as he continued to mercilessly thrust into you. His hand bit into your shoulder as he violently pistoned his hips, coaxing forth the moans that had been hiding in your chest cavity.

                You couldn’t look, couldn’t bear to see Hux gracing the room. Kylo would not have that however, his fist wrenching your head backwards by your hair. If you had opened your eyes you would see how Hux gaped open mouthed, eyes twitching back and forth from you to the Knight of Ren. “Good evening, General,” Kylo purred, slightly out of breath.  He gave you a harsh tug making you whimper, your eyes snapping open in response. If only you’d kept them closed, your gaze locking with Hux’s, the shame coating your cheeks crimson.

                “Ren,” Hux replied coolly, dangerously. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Once more his gaze found yours and you struggled to push the man off of you.

                Kylo slammed the side of your head down into the desk, his palm encompassing the entire side of your face. Slivers of pain shot up your cheek and you hissed in protest, no longer fighting him for your freedom. His thrusts had slowed drastically, your hips automatically grinding back against him. Your breath stuttered as Hux drew closer. “Tell him or I shall do it for you,” Kylo warned, driving his hips sharply into your cervix making you yelp.

                Wasn’t this bad enough? You felt degraded, dirty, yet he still wanted you to show more. You let out a sob that had nothing to do with pleasure, your wrists withering behind your back. A pressure was building in your skull, his presence burrowing into your mind. “H-hux,” you stuttered, the pressure easing as you began to speak. You craned your head up the best you could beneath his hand, your lips pressed into the durasteel muffling your speech. “I’m- I-I’m s-sorry,” you bit out the words in a wail as the knight thrust into you again, your eyes squeezing shut from the unexpected intrusion.

                “ _Tell him_ ,” Kylo snarled.

                Hux’s gaze had not wavered from yours. He stood cemented a foot from the desk. Hands curled into fists at his sides. “I lied,” you could barely push the words past your lips. The tears were forming in your eyes and you bit back a second sob. “I b-begged Kylo, he never forced me.”

                In reward for your confession Kylo rolled his hips into you.  You whimpered from the contact, wanting this to end. You felt dried up, used, exploited. Surely Hux would throw you out an airlock once Kylo had finished with you. This was the extent of your purpose, perhaps you thought it would last longer. Now that the General knew, your usefulness to the knight had shriveled as well.

                “You hesitate,” Kylo bit off a laugh watching his match. Feeling he had won something out of this joust. “Please, General, join me. You’ve been watching her mouth more than hearing her treason.”

                A shudder gripped you as Hux tilted your chin up towards him. His fingers looping through your collar and tugging you forward. Kylo released your shoulder, allowing the man to coax your body closer to the other end of the desk. He ran a hand through your hair, stroking you soothingly while your eyes ran over him rapidly. He hoisted his knee up on the side of the desk, unbuttoning the clasp of his pants.

                The General tapped your lip and you opened your mouth obediently. His thumb stroking down on your tongue, distorting the moan that Kylo had brought forth with his ragged thrusts. Reminding you that, while your attention was turned on Hux, your pleasure was still dictated by him. “Such a greedy little bitch,” Hux snapped as you sucked on his thumb. His jaw hinged, palming himself over his half open trousers.

                “Fuck,” Kylo hissed, grasping your hips, holding you still. No longer appreciating you grinding back into him. Giving you only what he allowed which amounted to spaced out hard thrusts that had you gasping around Hux’s digit.

                Though he was eager, Hux pushed aside the material concealing his cock with a frustrating ease. Stroking himself slowly watching the hunger burn in your eyes. He removed his thumb from your lips with a slick pop. Tugging your collar so that you were straining to get a taste of him. “Please, General,” you pulled at your wrists needing some way to wrap yourself around him, needing a way to mend what you had broken. As you suspected your wrists still would not budge, how Kylo was able to manipulate the force even while so thoroughly distracted was quite baffling.

                “You do not deserve this,” Hux simpered, cocking his head to the side as he continued to pleasure himself. You nodded, casting your eyes downward. “Say it.”

                “I don’t deserve to touch you,” you stated clearly, managing to catch the moan that Kylo was attempting to bubble. “I do not deserve you,” you whispered, biting hard into your lower lip. Your heart swelled as he stroked your lower lip, making you release the hold you had on it.

                He shuffled forward, if you stuck out your tongue you could touch him. “Open,” he instructed and you obeyed. Your jaw was still sore from Kylo’s handling earlier but you opened wide as he slid fully into the back of your throat. You gagged, swallowing around him as Hux hissed in pleasure. Your mouth humming a string of moans as Kylo returned immediately to his brutal pace. Now that Hux had accepted his challenge you were free game.

                “You have underestimated me, Ren,” Hux spat, thrusting  into your throat. Allowing you moments to gasp for air as he withdrew before he continued.

                “But I have not admitted defeat,” Kylo retorted only half coherently from the crackle of his vocoder. He would still not allow you to buck back into him, stalling your orgasm.  With each moan Hux gripped harder into you, his fingertips grinding into your skull. This is how he would win his battle, by using you. Leaders of the first order – _still children_ you decided.

                You had never felt so full before. You closed your eyes, blocking out their bickering and simply focusing on the sensation. Kylo was pounding into you, forcing your mouth to rock into Hux who in comparison was holding you with such tender resolve. For once the General was displaying a side that did not enforce his means to an end.  This was it, the definition of stuck in the middle.

                Kylo’s hand slipped from your hip to flick at the mound of nerves above your slit. You jostled from the contact, rearing back from Hux who growled and fisted your hair to keep you in place. Pussy clenching, needing to feel the pressure of his fingers grinding down into you. You whined on Hux’s cock, leaning back as far as both men would allow.

                The two men exchanged a look. “You don’t deserve to cum, pet,” Hux growled and you spat out a _yes sir_ as best you could around him. Kylo ghosted his finger along your clit, making you squirm in his hold. Hux watched you wither from even the slight contact. “Look at me,” he tapped the bottom of your chin and your blurry eyes met his. A sneer had permanently painted on his features despite how good your lips felt around him. Perhaps he was still considering how he would dispose of you. “You never deserve to taste my cock again,” he slammed into the back of your throat and you nearly retched.  “You are worthless.”

                Despite what Hux had said Kylo ground his fingers into your clit, swiping it in circles. Every part of your body contracted from the contact making both men hiss. Your eyes were fluttering, fighting to keep them trained on Hux. Each moan you released had him struggling to keep the frown on his face from turning to one of bliss. Kylo was grunting loudly with each thrust, the pressure of his fingers leaving your side numb.

                After seconds your clit felt raw from his cruel handling. But it was enough, it was building you up at an alarming speed. They could both feel it, how every part of your body twitched. Your moans becoming frantic. If he kept going you’d tip over the edge. You clenched once, twice, holding onto your will power by threads.

                “Cum,” you weren’t sure which had allowed you permission, their voice drowning into white noise as the world blanked. Your cunt pulsing hard, mouth gripping tight. What lasted seconds felt like hours as the pleasure wrung every one of your nerves dry. Then you fell still, breathing hard, held up only by the hands guiding you and both were chasing their release.

                Hux’s hands were quivering on the sides of your face and you knew he would be first. He lasted only moments longer before the hot jets of his cum spurt into the back of your throat. He curled over you, holding you tightly against him as you lapped him clean. Kylo outlasted the general by only a minute, his hips stilling as he supported himself on the desk with hands at your side. The three of you were spent.

                It was no surprise to you when Hux was the first to recover. He withdrew from the desk, righting his uniform. “I will leave the task to you,” he spoke to Kylo, ignoring you presence completely now that you were no longer connected to his touch.

                “No! Hux, please,” you shot after him, trying to untangle from  Kylo’s hold. He met you with indifference. The cold seeped through your veins.

                Kylo pulled out, tucking himself away and letting your aching legs buckle. He skirted the desk, placing an arm on Hux’s shoulder. The General brushed him off but not before the jedi killer’s hand rested on his temple. His expression went blank and he was held there for a moment before he tumbled to the ground like a bag of sticks. “Hux!” you stumbled to his side, supporting his head that had knocked hard against the floor. “What did you do to him?” you glared up at Kylo accusingly.

                “I saved your life, perhaps next time you will make better choices,” he reached down, gripping the tip of your chin. Through the slit of his mask you glared at him, imaging the plump lips and dark tresses that hid beneath. “He will kill you if he knows the truth, now you know. Do not disappoint me again. Or next time I will not allow him to forget.”

                He left you staring after him, clutching Hux to you. Your life was now on the line. And so had started the game of Russian roulette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so so so much for reading and all the amazing comments you've left! I feel like I'd been writing this chapter for a decade and I am so sorry it took so long to publish. (Props to my partner in Sin Julia who has been on my ass about this fic and the only reason it didn't take me ANOTHER week to complete).  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I ensure there are many more to come!
> 
> Also my apologies for the fucked up formatting. I promise I'll fix it when my internet stops crashing


	5. The Risks We Must Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disobedience was going to be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Voyeurism, slight breath play,  
> -Also 'Lord Ren' might be fanon but you can take it from my cold, clammy, dead hands

“General, please sit down, everything is being taken care of!” it was the fourth time you had struggled to keep Hux in bed during his stay in the Medbay. The doctor had left to run tests and you were left to play babysitter. He was adamant that he must get back to work immediately but after such a hard knock on the head you feared he might have suffered a concussion. All thanks to Kylo Ren, all of this was his fault and of course yours. But if Hux remembered anything he spoke not a word of it.

Hux sunk back into the bed testily. Arms crossed tightly over his chest as he let out an exasperated huff. Though he’d been allowed to keep his great coat he was still wearing the ceil blue medical gown beneath it. He was watching the far wall sourly as if the spot on the wall might suddenly change his current predicament. There was a guilty gnaw at the back of your skull; you had told the doctor that he had collapsed under no pretenses if only that were the truth. You chewed on your thumbnail tensely, staring at a floor tile a couple feet off from your seat.

After a glance to the open door to ensure no one was watching Hux grasped you by the cuff of your sleeve and wrenched you closer to him. You froze, not daring to tug away from the sneer formed on his lips. “The moment I am discharged from this bed you will wish you had never summoned that medical droid,” he seethed, fingernails digging into the veins in your wrist.

“General you were unconscious for nearly ten minutes,” you frowned as he let you go, the crescent marks of his fingernails marring your wrist. Surely he knew you were right. Though you doubted that you would escape from this infringement unscathed. You had disobeyed a direct order he had given you months back – under no circumstances were you to make such a vital decision for him. But you couldn’t have just held him in your arms until he came to. No, you still believed you made the right choice.

The comlink in your pocket buzzed insistently. Both yours and Hux’s activity status had been dubbed unavailable – you would only be contacted if it were an emergency. Your presence was needed on the bridge. You called a droid over, instructing it that it must keep the General here at all costs until he was discharged. Hux glared over at you the entire time, neither of you spouting a farewell. Just as well you could do nothing for him.

You headed for the bridge at a jog. Mitaka was the most logical source of your summons. If it deemed necessary you would relay the information back to Hux. You were not keen on him leaving the Medbay but if it were critical then it could not be helped.

The decks seemed eerily empty. The moment an officer or Stormtrooper came within sight they were scurrying down a different hallway. It was known that you were rather close with Hux (though only in the professional sense) but never had it left others darting out of your path. In a hunch you passed down a service corridor, one used mainly by droids and stole yourself around a corner.

For a total of five minutes you stood concealed until a repair droid was knocking into your ankles. With a string of curses you stepped around it, tripping around a second that had walked directly into your path. You glared down at the droids irritably, leaning against the far wall to let them pass, muttering obscenities under your breath. But there were footsteps now, heavy, certainly not belonging to a droid. You couldn’t move in time, you’d already been spotted.

A part of you had known all along. Mitaka wouldn’t have contacted you, he would have shown up in the Medbay to announce the information himself. You swallowed, turning just enough to see the silhouette baring your exit from your peripherals. “You could have killed him,” your voice was barely a breath and you stared straight ahead, feeling the shadow that pressed over you as he approached.

It had been five hours. Perhaps you thought it would be longer before you fell prey to him again. You sunk back into the wall, eager to expand the distance between you. “Your concern for the man that would kill you in cold blood is admirable,” the vocoder mocked, his visor tilting downwards drinking in your dishevelment. Sweat had gathered on your brow, your heartbeat fluttering wildly. This was the man that held your lifeline in a thread in his palm, there was no reason you shouldn’t be nervous around him.

He raised a hand, hovering it at your temple. The knives immediately digging into your skull as he wormed his presence past your natural defenses. You flinched back, trying to hold as still as possible despite the invasive burn. Nose crinkling upwards as you sneered, putting up no resistance to his intrusion. Why did he even feel the need to delve into your mind when he could so easily read you from the surface. There was no way that he was digging deep, the pain would be intolerable if that were the case. He was picking around for something specific, something of use of him. “I see you have learned from our past encounters,” he clipped, pushing in a fraction more and increasing the pressure making your eyes tear up.

“Yes, sir,” you responded with a hiss, clamping your eyelids shut. He wasn’t finding what he was looking for with any ease. A memory? A feeling? Whatever it was he was taking his time in tailing it.

“You are afraid to disappoint me,” he stated blankly, perhaps having found what he was searching for. Still he remained the throbbing presence behind your skull, providing a front row seat for the immediate thoughts that arose from his statement. You tried your best to keep your mind a blank slate, to ignore the statement entirely; of course you were afraid, he was a murderous sociopath much like your beloved general. How Hux was any different from Ren was simply that Hux had grown to care for you or at least to want to possess you entirely. Yet the general would cast you aside as you had witnessed earlier. It left you lost, vulnerable, and terrified that Ren would continue to play your life so close to the edge with no hesitation.

The tether snapped, allowing you to slump limply into the wall. Head throbbing with the sudden extraction. “I am afraid to die, Commander,” you panted, glaring back at the chrome inlets of his mask. There was a man beneath there, one you had glimpsed only a fraction of. Never had you felt the rough of those hands beneath his gloves, he had held you at a comfortable detachment. Not once exposing himself to vulnerability; no one would believe the monster had such soft lips.

“You will follow my instructions,” his vocoder snapped and you recoiled as he slid a hand tightly around your throat. Squeezing slightly on your windpipe to hear you rasping for him. “The general will not be leaving the medbay tonight and you are to remain with him. During the sleep cycle you will wait for me and I shall come to you. You are well aware the consequences of disobedience.”

 “Yes, Lord Ren,” you gasped as he released you, rubbing at your tender throat. Watching the back of his head curiously as he turned on his heel and stalked down the hall. He was planning something again, something that would dangle you out for the general by a string. With a sigh you followed the commander’s path out from the service hall and headed for the Bridge. Bringing nothing back to Hux was just as dangerous as ignoring Ren’s demands.

 

 

As you had suspected the summon had not come from Mitaka. He had flustered at your sudden appearance and had little Intel for you to pass on to Hux. It should have been a relief, you could tell Hux that you had been paged by accident. Yet knowing that Ren was playing you like this only lowered your spirit. Whatever he had planned for tonight was growing a chasm of worry in your chest.

You returned to Hux dispirited. Sitting back in the seat at his side. Slumping forward to rest your elbows on your knees like a child. “Well?” Hux pressed insistently. The medbay droid had informed you he had tried exactly three times to elude the droid into letting him leave. Thankfully he remained in place visibly sulking.

“Everything is in order, nothing to report,” you glanced up at him feeling the sharpness of his gaze. Kylo had pinpointed your weakness entirely, you would do anything for this man. The Knight would hold that over you as the basis of his control. As long as he could keep Hux oblivious of your treachery you were at Ren’s whim. If only you had shown greater strength, if only you had fought his persuasiveness.  “How are you feeling?” had he not been glaring daggers you would have brushed back the hair that was held to his face by sweat.

Hux frowned running his tongue over his bottom lip. “You should be more concerned of how I plan to punish you over this indiscretion,” he bit back pulling his great coat tighter around his shoulders.

You stood from your seat, adjusting the room’s temperature. “May I speak freely sir?” your back was to him.

“No, come here,” he snapped watching you stray back to his side, standing rigidly beside his bed. “Sit,” you dropped onto the bed next to him watching the floor. He grazed a hand over your thigh, his fingernails trailing marks into your skin. “I have a headache, I am nauseous, and had the droid not kept me here I would have bent you over and fucked you in the bridge.”

 “ _Hux_ – I was scared you were hurt,” your voice was small, your digits curling gently around his. Not chancing a glance over your shoulder at him. There had never been anything openly loving about this relationship and you could accept that for what it was. But you couldn’t deny you had felt something as you tugged him into your arms in his unconscious state.

There was a shift behind you, his hand slipping from your hold.  Warmth pressing to your side as he sat up and guided you back against him. His lips pressed to the cusp of your ear breathing warm puffs of air into your skin. Ready for him to chastise you for such  unnecessary thoughts. He was the general of the First Order and you were replaceable. He murmured your name, raising the hair on the back of your neck; how long had it been since he had referred to you as anything but Pet? “I am your general before I am your master,” his words were clipped yet gentle, his digits worming down the collar of your uniform to fiddle with the ring of the collar clasped around your throat. “The hierarchy of this organization requires many things of me. Should I show feebleness to my officers they would question the stability of what they have pledged their lives to.”

You bowed your head guiltily. You’d made him look weak. If the Supreme Leader were to hear of this folly it could put him at risk. “I- please forgive me,” you whispered digging your nails into your thighs.

“You have shown the basis of human weakness and for that I can forgive your indiscretion but only this once,” his lips drug down the base of your throat making you shiver. At least he was unable to read your mind. Had Ren been present the jedi killer would have sifted through your thoughts in a matter of moments. Able to read how your heart had dropped into the pit of your stomach. If you did not cut the strings chaining Hux to your heart it would destroy you.

It was nearing the start of the night cycle. Soon Ren would return here to reopen the gash of Hux’s earlier actions. “You should sleep sir, lest the doctor decide to keep you another cycle,” you pulled away slightly only to have him wrench you back by your collar, your heartbeat reverberating from where the leather pinched into your throat.

“Not until I have you,” he hissed yanking you back into him.

“B-but your vitals are being recorded,” you protested in vain, his hands tugging your uniform up over your hips.

He paused a moment, skimming his fingertips over the elastic band of your underwear. “Then reroute them to me,” he gestured to his datapad resting by his side. You’d hoped it would have deterred him more than this. Not wanting Ren to walk in on you both. “That was an order pet,  whether you feel I am fragile or not I am going to fuck you.”

With grit teeth you grasped his datapad, bypassing the medbay’s system to reroute the feed of Hux’s vitals to himself alone. Biting your tongue at any retort you wished to make. You’d said too much as it was today, he was letting you off easy.

His digits dipped past the band of your panties, moving directly to their target. You tried to hush the croons erupting from your chest, holding rigid to the dig of his fingers into your clit. Working you into a fever in moments, your nub now swollen to his touch. “Do you want them to hear what I do to you pet?” he scolded stuffing two fingers into your gaping mouth, coating them in saliva before pushing aside the cotton of your panties and slamming up into you.  Your breath stuttered, your core clenching around him. The burn of being worked into too quickly being drowned out by digits working into your sensitive nub.

This was a punishment of his own device as were most of the things he did to you. Though he was in his own private room in the medbay the walls here were made thin. The patients on the other side would hear you mewling for their general if you were to be too loud. Of course Hux knew this and of course he would use it to his advantage.

He worked a rhythm, stroking your clit with every thrust of his fingers. Leaving you panting, struggling down the moans into soft hums. “One day I will take you before the entire First Order, would you like that?” he nuzzled his nose against your throat adding a third finger to twist into your walls, stretching your now oozing core. You failed to dispel the whine and it rang out stark into the silence followed by the general’s displeased tsk. “Ren will watch me claim you as I am crowned emperor,” he chuckled darkly at his own vision, holding your bucking hips  tightly between his forearms.

The light peeking beneath the doorway had dimmed; the night cycle had begun. Ren was coming. You tried to ignore that distinct tingling at the base of your spine that alerted you his mental presence had brushed over yours. At the pace Hux was setting the Knight would arrive before Hux had finished, making you briefly wonder how voyeuristic the commander would be.

Hux was taking deliberate ease, pausing the moment your walls began quivering around him. It had admittedly been some time since he’d handled you so meticulously. Now it was certain he would keep you at the absolute brink. The most power he could instill while trapped overnight in the medbay. If not for the threatening promises of Ren you might fear the coming storm Hux would personally devise.

“General, please,” you whimpered as he stilled once more, robbing you of the orgasm he had been coaxing. Trembling in his hold as he returned to stroking you, driving you half rabid in the mean-time.

His lips tugged into a sneer that you could feel at the base of your neck. “Do you feel you deserve to cum?” the question was rhetorical by all means. Still you shook your head in reply, ready to give in to the tears of frustration. Your cunt was tightening around his digits, juices dripping down his bare hand. Needing so desperately to cum. He gave you clit a harsh slap, your hips bucking backward in retreat, the whine rumbling in your throat muffled by your own hand.

He tugged you backwards, your legs struggling to support the motion as he guided your leg over his hips, now straddling him. Through the paper thin bedsheets you could feel the girth of his cock twitching against the inside of your thigh. He leaned forward, chest flush with your back, the rocking of your hips grinding him against you. His hand curled upwards, massaging his digits into the flesh of your pussy’s upper wall. Had you been standing your legs would have instantly given out beneath you. As it was you had become a quivering mess. Cries stifled only by the pressure of your palm over your lips. A second hard slap catching your clit, the walls of your cunt now beginning to spasm. “I did not give you permission to cum on my fingers whore,” Hux spat maliciously, stilling the digits you were clutching to in earnest.

With tremendous effort your hips halted. The wave of your orgasm slipping through your grasp, vanishing into void. The tears broke from the corners of yours eyes as you slumped back into the general, admitting defeat.

The slide of his digits tugging from between your thighs was enough to reawaken the hunger. Cheeks flushing with heat hearing the soft lave of his tongue lapping up your juices from his sticky fingers. “I think your pretty little cunt is ready for me,” he grunted wrenching aside the bed sheets. “Remove your clothing.” To this you complied, tossing each garment onto the chair next to the bed before settling back against him in the same position. The heat of his skin warming only your back and thighs from the chilled air, your nipples hardening without the aid of stimulation. Immediately he began slickening his length over your labia and gliding over your sensitive nub causing you to recoil into him with nowhere to go. There was no escape from his grip, his hands latching onto your sides to keep you in place while he ground against you. Panting into your ear with each thrust, desperate to be inside of you but drawing out the moment when he would finally take you.

You were becoming painfully aware of the minutes passing in rapid succession; Ren would burst through the door at any given moment. The anxiety was nauseating, drowning you in your worry. Hux was still  blissfully unaware of the knight’s presence aboard the vessel. You preferred to keep it that way.  

With a twist of his hips he was sinking inside of you to completion, tugging your hips back until he was rested against your cervix. The walls of your pussy tightening in welcome to the intrusion. You waited patiently for him to adjust and even longer as his hands traced upwards to cup each breast. Kneading the tissue, thumbnails biting into the crest of each nipple as you fought the urge to rock your hips. Instead clenching your core urging him to set the pummeling pace that was soon to come. “Eager little thing,” you whimpered to the husk of his tone, the heat of his mouth trailing bites over your shoulder.

From the corner of your eye, with lids half closed a sliver of movement had your head snapping to the side. The shadows from the other side of the room seeming darker. Your eyes drunk in the darkness, the inky blotch deepening the longer you fought between blinks. The door was still closed, locked. There was simply no way that Ren could have slipped in undetected. Still you felt watched, the hair at the back of your neck bristling. You leaned back farther into Hux’s touch suddenly needing his comfort from the bubble of fear. Though you were watching the corner with widened eyes you did not alert the general; he would not take well to you frightening over phantoms or worse to Ren.

This was not the first time you had felt watched. It was sporadic in nature for certain but  often enough to have an immediate grasp of your attention. Had it always been Ren? Perhaps you were too paranoid. Imagining monsters when the commander was only a man.

Hux’s presence had taken second tier to your thoughts. You gave your head a light shake, allowing your tensed muscles to relax. Returning yourself to the present. The heat of the general’s body encompassing yours flaring back to life. Allowing you the chance to escape in the intoxication of his touch.

“You’re rather well behaved tonight,” Hux noted. He turned your chin, his lips grazing your own. “I want to feel you cum on me.”

The elation and need gripped you. Your head pressing far enough back to capture his lips with yours in the briefest of kisses before you began rocking your hips. It was delicious. The stretch of his cock grinding with each roll of your hips as your head fell back into his shoulder. Breath panting, eyes closing as you held in the moans that under normal circumstance would utter the distorted plea of his name.

He allowed you to grind down onto him, holding you to him possessively. Watching your spread cunt swallow him with each thrust from over your shoulder. But you couldn’t help the lingering feeling of a second pair of eyes. Your eyelids fluttered open focusing on the darkened corner once more. Ren was watching you, you had never been so certain of anything in your life. The goosebumps rose on your arms and you reached back, arching to grip both hands into the scruff at the back of Hux’s neck. He groaned huskily allowing you to muss your fingers through the carefully styled locks. You crooned softly in return, smirking to yourself, if Ren was going to watch then he would do so jealously.

A single hand untangled from Hux’s hair, ghosting down through the valley of your breasts and settling between your thighs. Each thrust of your hips allowing the digit suspended in place to brush over your swollen nub. Your eyes flashed to the corner, a grin tugging at your lips. The buzz of Ren’s consciousness rifting through you; you focused hard on the pleasure building inside of you, making it well known that it was Hux causing these sensations. It was Hux you were losing yourself to and though it was dangerous to goad Ren; you relished in the anger it would spark.

_That’s it, just a little bit more_. You ground three fingers against your nub, slamming your hips down onto Hux. The orgasm so close it was brimming. _Yes, Kylo Ren, watch as Hux takes me apart._ Your mouth gaped, your hand wrenching so hard into the general’s hair you could feel the strands straining to stay attached to his scalp. Staring intently ahead, the corners of your vision blurry. Hux’s hand cupping over your lips just in time to cover the ragged moan as you fell apart. Your orgasm seizing around him, shuddering every muscle in your body. Your hand fell back from your clit, unable even to run you through the after waves instead relying on Hux’s digits that fumbled yours back to your side.

He hissed in your ear, pounding into you heartlessly. Digits forcing your clit into over sensitivity, intent to claim your next orgasm as his own cause. You wriggled in protest, moaning thoughtless curses into his palm. Tears gathering in your eyes as you forced focus back in perspective. It was too much, your body was twitching and convulsing from each swirl of his fingers.

His thrusts were causing the bed to squeak beneath you, the IV connected to his wrist falling to the floor with a loud crash, ripping out of his skin. He bit into your shoulder to suppress the growl rising in his chest making you squeal in protest. In response clamping his hand over both your nose and mouth, effectively cutting off your air supply. You struggled, trying to push his hand off but he wouldn’t budge. Biting back into your opposite shoulder as if to prove a point as you shuddered, gasping for breath that wouldn’t come. “Your pussy is so much tighter this way, kitten,” he purred into the nape of your neck, nose trailing over the top of your leather collar.

If his hands hadn’t started to quiver you would have thought you’d pass out from asphyxiation. As it were you were starting to see the stars in your vision. The pleasure at your core ascending off of the scale. Your hips bucked to meet his thrusts, desperate to cum; desperate to breathe.  

It happened one after the other. Your orgasm peaked. The walls of your cunt convulsing in on themselves and spurring forth Hux’s instantaneously.  His hand dropping from over your nose and mouth to grip to your shoulder to keep him steady as he spilt his seed inside of you. The two of you panting for air, leaning onto one another as your heart rate danced through your veins.

Easing you off gently, he pulled you to lay on his chest. Mindlessly stroking the small of your back as he gathered his datapad in his free hand. “Workaholic,” you murmured causing his lips to twist up into a smile. He allowed you to lay with him as he skimmed over reports, cuddling you to his side. As you started to fall asleep he would give you a light jostle, angling his datapad so that you could follow the reports along with him.

“Get dressed, it won’t do for anyone to find us like this,” he unwrapped his arm from around you, setting his datapad to the side as you slowly began to redress. “I know very well you will stay the rest of the cycle if I do not instruct otherwise. Millicent will be awfully lonely in my quarters, go spend the night with her and bring me caf in the morning.”

You stifled a yawn, leaning over to collect the IV and set it back upright then settling back in the chair beside him. “Yes, sir, but may I ask that I may stay at least until you fall back to sleep?” biting at your bottom lip you leant over the bed, running your thumb along the top of his knuckles as he opened his fingers for you to lace through his.

“But not a minute after, you’re not to spend the entire cycle here, pet,” the pointed look was still gentle and you nodded, curling your arm beneath your chin on the bed.

“Lights to ten percent.”

 

Even through your nerves you managed to doze off. The day had be strenuous and you were running off low energy. Your guard had been up for the first few hours of the sleep cycle and as time drew on you became complacent; perhaps Ren would be satisfied with what he had already observed.

You had roused to the sound of the door opening, popping your head up from off the side of the general’s bed. Expecting the knight but finding someone else entirely; an officer. You hurriedly tucked the hand that had been holding Hux’s down to your side.

He was watching you from the doorway before entering, closing the door behind him. _Who the hell had such audacity_ \- your eyes narrowed to slits raising from your perch. It was midway through the sleep cycle, you would not have some underling wake the general.

"Can I help you?" You clipped rearing up before them, your body language tense.

The man was studying you, as if sizing you up. You had never seen him before in your life. "So the general has his whore spend the night, my that would make for a scandal," he took you off guard those plump lips twisting into a cruel leer.

"I want your name and badge number," you hissed under your breath, keeping your voice low to keep from waking Hux. You had never seen this man in your life, you _knew_ that but he felt rather familiar. Tall, muscular, raven locks tied up at the back of his head, cap hiding two beady eyes. Handsome to say the least but he was far too large, too menacing, you certainly would have noticed someone like this had they been on the ship before. Possibly a transfer but those who had an inkling of yours and Hux's relationship were only the senior staff. Had someone of such a high rank been moved you would have had some form of notification. There was nothing on his uniform that for told his rank, thus raising your suspicions further.

He shook his head approaching the side of the bed, frowning down at the slumbering red head. "I am ordering you to leave immediately," you grasped onto his upper arm, your hand unable to completely wrap around the thick bicep. Nails digging into him, willing yourself to seem threatening. You were much smaller than he was it was doing you no favors. "If you have business with the general your superior may bring it up with him at a later time," you were wrenching him towards the door.

He didn't budge an inch. "Oh, I did not come to see the general," something dangerous was glinting in those dark eyes. The hair at the back of your neck was on end. A tremor ran through the hand gripping onto him and you knew he could sense the fear rolling off of you.

_Who the hell_ \- you inhaled slowly through your nose. A stormtrooper? A technician? There was something wrong with the way he was eyeing you; it made you feel like a slab of meat he was about to carve into. "State your business before I have you sent to reconditioning," you disliked where this was headed. Even more so when he was grinning from your threat.

"The commander sent me," your blood froze, jaw nearly unhinging from its sockets. "He apologizes that he can't make it and sends his regards."

"Get out," voice weak, fingers delving into your pocket for your comlink; your pulse pounding as you grasped around the cylindrical device. Quickly hovering over the button to announce your demand but you couldn't- you dropped the device onto the floor watching it bounce away. Lungs heavy, stuttering in the recycled air. _But Ren was just here, surely he was done with you for tonight._

He was staring at you, that quirk of a grin plastered from cheek to cheek as if this could be considered amusing.

One breath then two. Forcing a calm to settle at least on the outside. "He is not even on this vessel," a bold face lie but there had been no log of his arrival that you had seen.

The man let out a sharp 'tsk,' waggling his finger back and forth before you. "Would you like to challenge that?" _You very much wouldn't_. You released his arm taking a measured step back towards Hux. Reaching a hand out towards him as the man took a step towards you. "Should you wake him you will be directly disobeying the commander’s orders." Your hand fell back to your side.

"I'm to believe Ren would send a Stormtrooper dressed as an officer to convey such a threat?" You said. Bristling as he motioned you closer but found yourself approaching him regardless.

"You are," he replied simply.

**_What the hell_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys it's been forever! I planned for this chapter to be way longer but I hate making you all wait so long.  
> BUT GUESS WHAT THERE'S SOME PLOT A COMING. LIKE REAL PLOT HOLY FUCK I PROMISE I HAVE IT PLANNED OUT  
> I hope the slight fluff is well received so that you all can appreciate it while it lasts (and I ruin everything so make no mistake it won't)
> 
> Also all the comments/kudos and even the messages I've gotten on tumblr GIVE ME GOD DAMN LIFE. SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE TOO FUCKING SWEET AND I LOVE YOU ALL TO PIECES. I don't know how to human and reply to comments/actually have a conversation with anyone so thank you for putting up with my awkward self. You all are so freaking incredible and I love you all to itty bitty bits!  
> -as always thank you to Julia for busting my (lady) balls ever so sweetly to update


	6. The clock's ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever this mysterious asshole is there's a world of trouble waiting for you. Things are going down hill and you're going to end this, all of it - and you know exactly how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for: Dubcon/non-con (if this bothers you please feel free to read the end notes for further 'explanation.' ) as well as suicidal thoughts

There was power in his tone, demanding you bend to his authority.  You were hesitant to obey. He was below you in rank, or so you figured – still unsure who the hell _he_ was. But you were in no place to refuse.

Ren sent him. Surely he couldn’t have but the threat was too fresh. If you disobeyed an order from the commander it would be your last indiscretion. Even if his orders were coming second hand from an unreliable source, you would comply. Right now you had bigger things to worry about. The first being that you need immediately vacate from Hux’s presence. If you woke him now and he found you with another man; you shuddered to think of what the general might do.

Still you stood your ground. Standing stalk still before him, hands clasped behind your back as you glared up into the shadow of his cap. His intentions were clear to you and if it came to it you would hold your own. You had to ask, had to know what he had been instructed. “Exactly what has Commander Ren instructed of you?” you pressed your lips in a thin line, disliking the way his lips curled upwards to your question. There was something rather ominous about this man and you were less than eager to hear what Ren intended him to take part in.

“Bend over the chair and I’ll show you,” he simpered cruelly. You took a reflexive step back towards the door, arms back at your sides. “If you run I’ll just have to tell him you refused. Whatever will the commander do to you if you fail to follow his orders?”

_He’ll kill me - no, he’ll make Hux kill me._ It wasn’t like you had a choice, this was still life or death and you felt you still had at least one thing left to live for. “N-not here,” you muttered fidgeting with the cuffs of your sleeves; your entire uniform suddenly feeling too tight. “My quarters will be sufficient, you may do as you wish with me _there_.”

“No, I fancy taking you _here_ ,” his sneer had you swallowing thickly. He was massive compared to you, there was no way that you could take him. You were out of practice as it was, it had been weeks since you had seen to your training. From the corner of your eye you spied the blaster you had tucked beneath your seat, having been scolded for bringing it into the Medbay when such objects were to be surrendered upon entrance. Your thoughts were startled by the shadow casting over you.

“Lights at one percent!” you hissed diving to the side as he reached out for you. You hit the floor on your elbows, scrambling for your blaster only to knock it beneath the bed. Pawing for it blindly. The butt end grazed your fingers and you squirmed forward only to be wrenched backwards.

With little effort he hoisted you to your feet, carefully dragging you back away from the side of the bed. He pressed a palm tightly over your lips, squeezing you jaw hard enough it was threatening to pop out of place. You tugged to free yourself, curling a hand around the bulge of his arm but unable to detach him as you yowled beneath his palm. A sharp pressure held against your back, right above your kidney and you stilled. _A knife?_ Such objects were so arcane aboard a star destroyer you wouldn’t have fathomed it.

_Ren had sent a bloody lunatic_. Your nostrils flared, puffing bursts of frantic breath to fan against the back of his knuckles. You swallowed again, the leather of your collar making the act painful. Dropping your arms back to your side you waited for the pressure of the knife biting into you to abate, unconsciously  leaning away from it.

He was too strong to overpower, you had to get your blaster. You’d shoot him point blank if you had to. Such acts were considered treacherous in the First Order. Damn Ren if he thought you would simply submit to such blasphemous demands. If he wished you to suffer such punishments then he would have to come and personally restrain you for the officer to take you. Even then you refused to succumb. This game of his was no longer between the two men; Ren had made it a personal vendetta against you.

“You lose approximately twenty years when you lose a kidney, are you willing to risk it?” he snarled into your ear, his nose brushing along your cheek.  You remained silent. Once he put away his knife you would make your move, until then you would comply only as instructed.  The knife pushed into your side, slicing through your uniform and breaking skin. A startled cry was muffled by his ungloved palm. You could nearly taste the salt from his sweat.  “Are you going to cooperate or am I going to leave you in pieces for the sanitation droids?” there was a lit to his threat and he pressed the blade farther into your skin. You shook your head, struggling for the motion beneath his hold while recoiling as best you could from the knife-edge.

Though he did not move to ease the pressure he gave the side of your head a small kiss as one might to a child. The distaste was likened to the bile threatening to rise from your stomach.

“If even a word besides a moan passes these pretty little lips of yours I’ll be carving out a kidney, understood?” he waited for you to nod again and his hand eased away from your mouth, the knife withdrawing from your side but you were certain it was still in hand. “On your knees,” he grasped your shoulder, squeezing sharply until you dropped to the floor. He circled you, a hand petting at your hair, along your jaw, thumbing your lips. Though the lights were essentially off you kept your eyes closed. Fighting to breathe evenly through your nose.

If you could manage to get around him, on just the other side of him the blaster would be mere feet away. As the flat of the blade pressed to the side of your cheek such thoughts held suspended in motion. Now was not the time, you must wait even if it meant enduring. Your stomach flipped as you gripped to your thighs.

The metallic click of his belt buckle sliding apart held you ridged. A soft shuffling as his pants slid down to his thighs along with the sharp intake of your breath. _Whatever it takes_ \- you promised yourself. Allowing him to lead your chin forward until your nose was rested into the curls of hair at his groin. The cold of the blade was a foreboding presence against the nape of your neck.

This was wrong on so many levels. At least you couldn’t see him, wouldn’t be forced to stare up into his darkened eyes as he defiled you. Yet – there was a familiarity. A scent- _the scent of him_? The same soap surely but you knew that wasn’t it. The deep musk was too distinct but you couldn’t focus. Not with his hardened cock rubbing along your cheek.

His free hand was on your chin, squeezing until you opened your mouth for him. The head of his cock pushing past your lips and directly into the back of your throat where you gagged on him. You placed both hands on his thighs, pushing back as you sobbed around him. The edge of the knife digging into your skin in warning. Droplets of blood beading around the blade. You eased off and so did he.

It had been minutes and your jaw was already in agony. His cock was huge; you were having trouble breathing around him even through your nose. He was surely as large as Ren himself. Except unlike the commander you would do nothing to aid him, keeping your tongue locked against the floor of your mouth, your cheeks puckering only when you were hissing to breathe. He was becoming frustrated with you, his fist knotted in your hair, tugging painfully as he bobbed your head back and forth.

After tormenting minutes of this he threw you off of him. “Is your life really so meaningless to you?” he snapped giving your scalp a harsh tug. You were still close to him; if you leant forward you would be pressed against his leg.

That voice. It was different from how he spoke earlier, rougher, deeper. Like something you had heard before. Never mind that –

_Now_

You lurched forward, biting hard into his thigh. The follicles at your scalp straining so hard he might simply rip them out. Harder, until your jaw was twitching from the strain you were putting on it. He was cursing, trying to jostle you off. The hand in your hair moving to grasp your chin. There it was – the knife clattering to the floor and you released him, backpedaling until his hands were straining to hold onto you. Had you not caught him entirely by surprise the knife would be embedded into the side of your throat. You dove beneath the bed, capturing the blaster in your palms as you shuffled to your feet on the other side.

The metal of the blaster was cold beneath your grasp as you fumbled to fill the chamber with gas before firing. Commanding the lights to one hundred percent in hopes to blind your assailant, however making you wince in the process. You squinted hard aiming the blaster at his chest, finger resting on the trigger. The taste of his cock still prevalent on your tongue.

He was not in the least bit disoriented. Not moving to cover himself or shy away from the blaster aimed towards him. With the lights at full you could observe him. Taking your time to put his features to memory; dots of darkened moles patching across his olive skin, brown hardened eyes that held your gaze, and bulging cock leaking with precum. Your jaw was aching from the abuse, a bruise already beginning to form on his thigh where your teeth had pierced his skin.

You shouldn’t have hesitated; you should have shot as your instincts were screaming at you. The blast would wake the general as it was, the firing of the weapon would alert a security droid. “Hu-“ the shout was strangled as soon as it had slipped your tongue. The blaster dipping in your hold as you struggled backwards, stumbling back into the wall. The weapon dropped from your grip with a clang onto the floor.

Eyes widened, frantic. Fighting to find the shards of gold submerging from the man’s expanding pupils. He was leering at you, fury mixed with carnal hunger written in every stretch of muscle. The choked noise erupting from your throat turning your cheeks red as you fought to regain your bearing.

_It couldn’t be –_

“ _Kylo?_ ” you croaked, disbelieving even the concrete evidence of your swiftly constricting throat by the means of an invisible hold.

Without the robes, the helmet, the dormant lightsaber clasped to his side; you couldn’t have known. There was no buzzing presence at the back of your head as their usually was with his company. Now it had returned, the loudness of it becoming deafening.

Never had you seen his face in full, never seen more skin than the pale flush of his cock or the plump pink of his lips. Still, despite all of this your heart fell guiltily. You shouldn’t care, you desired nothing from this man save the mercy he would not grant you; but there was a sliver somewhere in your ribs that pricked a hole far too deep to be through flesh. A realization. A devastating truth you could not bear to hide from.

It wasn’t just Hux he was using as bait. “I- I didn’t know, I swear,” you stammered feeling the weight of The Force easing you towards him. Each step forwards was another hole pricked beneath the skin until you were standing before him with head bowed.

“You are not angry,” he stated simply and you blanked. Astonishment had overtaken any of the anger you had felt, relief quickly flooding its’ place.

He allowed you to take another step closer, letting you run a hand over the expanse of his chest, eyes alight with wonder. Until you snatched your hand back, cradling it as if wounded as you glared up at him. “You – why would you make me believe you sent someone to defile me?” you whispered, the warmth of relief replaced with apprehension.

_Loyalty_

The word was clear as day behind your temples and you winced at the volume of it. “My loyalty remains to Hux, Ren, not to…” you trailed off to watch the floor. It wasn’t true. There was no way the force user would be unable to feel the currant of a lie in your words. You were loyal to them both despite your claims. It had been bred into you from the start of your days at the academy.

But what he had just done was unforgiveable. You swallowed the lump in your throat back, the crash of betrayal drowning you. The anger returning in full.

You took a step back, surprised that he was not forcibly keeping you in place. “You- _what the fuck Kylo!_ ” the tears came freely.

Hux stirred slightly behind you and you ordered the lights back to ten percent. You doubted he would wake fully since he had not already. It wasn’t a chance you wanted to take.

“You’re crying,” he cupped your cheek, brushing the tears beneath your left eye away with his thumb.

Slapping his hand away you stepped to the side. “Don’t touch me, do you understand?”

_You’re never going to touch me again; neither of you will._

Aimed to walk through the door, your hand rested on the handle before Ren was barking your name. You wouldn’t even turn. “I am your commanding officer, you will respond when called,” he sounded so much like Hux it made your heart ache.

“Goodnight, Kylo,” you tugged the door handle but the frame remained in place. You gave it another hard tug before spinning on your heel to face him. He was glowering at you, hands clenched into fists at his side. “Let me leave.”

“We’re not finished here.”

“What, you still intend to force yourself on me?”

“I know what you intend to do, you will not be successful.”

“To guilt you? I know you feel nothing Master Ren.”

“It will not free you,” he was calm again, his stare icy. The prickles of frost marring his expression forming around your heart as you glanced between him and Hux.

“You have no right to stop me.”

“And what of your General, you think your actions will not affect him?” Ren simpered, his brow creasing. Stepping forward, holding out a hand to you which you refused to take. “I can help you.”

You sneered back at him. Help, he of all people was offering you help when he was the cause of all your misery. “You can’t help, Ren, you can only hinder,” this time when you tugged at the door it opened for you.

This was how it would end. All of it. Leaving Ren behind was the first step, he could do no more to you. Hux was the second step. You would face that obstacle tomorrow and then – you would be free. Ren was wrong, he just wished to keep you under his reins. As long as you kept a level head it was possible.

 

 

You’d kept yourself awake. Afraid you might fall asleep only to wake with one of them by your side. Kylo, Hux – it didn’t matter which, you couldn’t stand the sight of either right now. Even as you lay sprawled on Hux’s bed, stroking Millicent’s shiny orange coat as she purred and rammed her nose into your forearm.

In an hour you would be expected to attend to your duties. You would have to see Hux. The thought was nauseating. Yet you could endure, for one final time before you cut ties. There was a semblance of a plan but you would have to make this up as you went. Hoping that Ren would not try to stop you. He might tell Hux but it would mean furthering your plans if he did. Hux needed to be furious with you, it was the only way.

“I’m going to miss you Millie,” you sighed scratching beneath her chin. Her purrs vibrating her entire body. “Take care of him for me,” with your index finger you booped her nose lightly, her green eyes squinting from the contact.

You took your time in the refresher as well as getting breakfast. Lingering out your time until it was well past the appointed time that you were to meet with Hux. He had not been released from the medbay yet and it had bought you a fair amount of time. There were things you still needed to do before you ended this.

Moving your personal effects back to your own quarters was the start, though there were few items to bring. Next you wrote out a note, it was short, straight to the point but it would suffice. You tucked it on the side of Hux’s nightstand with the collar over top to ensure Millicent wouldn’t bat it away under the bed. It felt a little impersonal but you were doing what had to be done. You’d be long gone by the time he returned to his quarters.

At 1100 hours you made your way to the medbay with caf in hand. Hux was turned on his side faced away from the door, and you knocked lightly on the door frame to announce your presence. He glanced over his shoulder with a scowl, untucking his datapad from beneath the blankets. “You should be resting sir, not working,” you approached him slowly, taking him in one detail at a time.

“This ship does not stop running merely because I have taken ill,” he reached out for the caf expectantly and you placed it in his hand. Standing awkwardly next to the bed, fidgeting with the sleeves of your uniform as he took his first sip. “Where have you been? I expected you hours ago.”

You said nothing, presenting him with a noncommittal shrug that had him scowling over the disposable cup. “When will you be discharged?” you tried not to meet his eyes but found you failed the moment his lips parted. As always he drew you in as a moth to flame – the flame that would engulf you.

“An hour,” the look he gave you was pointed. He downed the rest of his caf before placing the empty cup on the table beside him. “Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

“Sir?”

“Ren felt it pertinent to pay me a little visit,” he paused waiting for you to come to some sort of defense. You remained silent. “He tells me you are _conflicted_.”

With a small smile you shook your head. “No, sir,” at least Ren hadn’t told him specifics. “I haven’t a clue what I might be conflicted about.”

Hux nodded, returning to his datapad. He frowned down at it before sighing and placing it on his lap. “I dislike when you lie to me,” he stated slowly.

“I wouldn’t dream of-“

“Enough!” he cut you off abruptly. His jaw set into a firm line. This wasn’t going to be something you could whittle past; so be it.

With a deep breath you approached him, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. He glanced cautiously back at the closed door. Someone could walk in, it wouldn’t do to tarnish his reputation but you no longer cared. You closed your hand over top of his, giving it a squeeze, worrying your upper lip between your teeth. You weren’t ready, it was too soon. But it was time.

“Hux… A-Armitage,” you stuttered out the seldom used name knowing his disdain for it but it seemed appropriate for the moment. This was delicate, for you anyway. You swallowed, gripping tighter to his hand. Acutely aware to the sneer making its way onto his features. Never had you showed such insolence towards him but he didn’t understand the necessity. He watched as your face fell, your body crumpling in on itself as you clung to the fingers that were not holding you back.

This was no time for weakness but the ache had grown anew. With your free hand you wiped at the tears forming in your eyes, turning your body to angle your face out of view. “Hux, I…” you paused again letting out the raged breath still held captive in your lungs. You turned back to face him, ignoring the tears that could no longer be held at bay.

A deep set frown had replaced the sneer, his fingers unconsciously lacing with yours; it didn’t help.

No more stalling, you had to tell him. “I’ve requested a transfer,” the words held heavy in the air, Hux held rigged next to you, mouth open in silent protest. Your fingers ached but you refused to let him go, your head bowing towards your lap as the sob escaped your chest, your other hand covering your lips to muffle the next.

He tugged you closer, wrapping an arm around your back, his chin rested on the top of your head. If he minded the tears pooling onto his shoulder he didn’t say. Gently rocking you back and forth as one might to a distressed child. It only made you sob harder, gripping to him as your body shook violently.

Hux wouldn’t ask why but you doubted he would allow such a decision. Pushing a lock of hair behind your ear he hushed you, kissing your temple. “ _No_ ,” there was no venom as you suspected. No pure authority. Instead there was panic, something you hardly anticipated. It lasted only a fraction of a second before he got a hold of himself.

Your commlink buzzed insistently against your thigh and you pulled away from Hux to retrieve it. You were needed on the bridge. “I have to go,” you moved to shuffle off the bed but he was still clutching your hand, keeping you at his side.

“As your general I am ordering you to stay, you will not be transferring I haven’t a clue where you got such a foolish notion,”  his gaze was as unforgiving as his grip.

There was a knock from the other side of the door. Hux pulled away from you, expecting you to do the same. The door opened and you refused to budge an inch, even as the doctor stilled in the doorway. Hux was glaring daggers at you. One medical employee could be paid off from having witnessed anything. With this in mind you leaned forward, cuffing a hand into the disheveled orange locks at the back of his head and captured his lips in yours. The kiss only lasted seconds but it felt an eternity. You released your hold on him, brushing your thumb along the curve of his jaw before sliding off of the bed. “Good day, general,” you called over your shoulder, slipping past the flustered woman gawking at you. You sparred no glance back. There could be nothing that could keep you here.

You had no intention to shirk your duties and so you headed immediately to the bridge. It was nothing of absolute importance, an update on the change of course due to needing to refuel. Had Hux been active it would have slipped entirely past you but it gave you a chance to say your last goodbyes.

In fifteen minutes the shuttle to take you planet side would arrive. It was easy to schedule, untraceable even to Hux and you had done it all the night before. Soon you’d be on solid ground and then you would finish this. The last step, the most important. You couldn’t do such a thing here – blood spilled on the _Finalizer_ was saved for Kylo Ren. You would not take your life aboard this vessel.

You took nothing with you, there was no need to. The blaster hanging from the holster on your side and the datapad tucked beneath your arm were all you would need.

The wait was drawn out as you stared out the transparisteel  view ports. Watching a squadron of tie-fighters dancing across the stars repeating drills. You leaned your forehead against the window, your breath fogging your view. Taking in every last detail before you left it all behind.

Each time your mind returned to Hux you banished it to focus on something else. This had to be done. The longer you stayed the harder it would be to escape. You’d been questioning your commitment to the order for a little over a year now. The only thing that kept you here, that kept you loyal had been your general. Even that was slipping. You’d grown painfully attached and a general to the First Order could not afford attachments – you were doing him a favor even if he would not see it that way. You’d left one final thing unsaid, even in the note. You still had time to say it, or at least to write it.

Pulling out your datapad you rested it on your lap, typing out the few lines that you couldn’t bear to leave unsaid. It would be unfair to say them and it would give him little comfort knowing you had fled. It might take a few days for them to find your body but they would. Hux wouldn’t mourn you, it wasn’t like the sentiment he held for you was more than for the need of your flesh.  With shaking hands you wrote him a simple paragraph but you did not send it. Once you were about to board the shuttle you would.

You reread the lines over and over, your chest tightening each time you started from the beginning. It was short, almost emotionless but it was there. It was the truth. It was stupid, you were more afraid to send the message than you were to take your life.

You’d struggled with that too; whether or not you could take your own life. A single blaster bolt to the head or chest would do it and that’s what you intended. The pain could be overlooked, it was the finality of it that frightened you. Once you left you would be a deserter. They’d hunt you down if you were to run and you had no want to play chase with the First Order, you knew you would not get far. Nor did you want to have your life taken by Hux or Ren, you were grateful the knight had allowed you even that.

Ren- that was another problem. He knew; to the very last detail. He’d known the moment you’d begun to formulate any sort of plan and he was sure to thwart it. You had taken that into account as well but the knight was unpredictable. He had tried to warn Hux, of that you were certain. This plan relied on their ignorance. It could be your down fall.

You kept stealing glances upwards towards the chronometer displayed on the wall. Five minutes was all that separated you from freedom. You scanned the docking bay from beyond the transparisteel walls – nothing seemed amiss. No Stormtroopers roaming in packs, no fury of black robes storming forward to apprehend you. No ginger general cursing your name for all to hear. It was fine, it was going as planned.

_But you couldn’t stop scanning the bay. There was a wrenching in your heart and you knew this couldn’t work. Or maybe that feeling was the beat your heart skipped, the bile rising in your throat, your knees buckling and sending you crashing to the durasteel floor. Left to watch and wait for the miniature battalion that was approaching with Kylo Ren at the head. Just like in your nightmares, the reoccurring ones you’d been having for months. All of it building up to the moment the departure lounge door opened for them._

From across the bay your shuttle arrived. Your head snapping upwards as you frowned back up at the chronometer; you’d dozed off. You were still nestled in your seat next to the view port and the docking bay was free from anyone except engineers and the occasional pilot. Tucking your datapad beneath your arm you made your way over to the shuttle, steps brisk and determined.

Except you never made it further than the ramp before you heard the distinct whirr of a charging blaster. “Step away from the shuttle,” the commanding growl of a stormtrooper’s vocoder had you spinning on your heel with an unconcealed snarl.

“By whose order?” you cocked an eyebrow bravely, still taking the few steps down towards the two Stormtroopers waiting in tow. Your fingertips itching to grasp around your blaster but you were no fool. Shooting either of them would be a death sentence and your death was waiting planet side. “I have authorization, you are overstepping your bounds trooper and delaying my departure.”

This was bad. You hadn’t expected to get caught so early in the game.

“General Hux’s,” the reply did not come from either trooper but rather from your side. The hiss chilled your blood and you winced, taking a step back towards the shuttle in retreat only for both Stormtroopers to aim their blasters towards you.

“Ren – _why_?” you kept in place, refusing to turn your head to see him. The black of his robes obscured the space next to you and you flinched as he grasped tightly onto your shoulder, wrenching you forward towards the two Stormtroopers. Slipping your datapad from your hold and easily unlocking the passcode. The short paragraph was still waiting to be sent and you could feel his eyes devouring each word. “Kylo, _please_ , you don’t have to do this.”

The screen of the datapad was crushed beneath his fist and he discarded it to the side. “Take her to the brig, maximum security,” he spat giving you a rough shove that had you toppling to your knees, blaster freed from your holster skidding across the bay a meter from you.

“ _Kylo_!” you screamed after him, attempting to jostle out from between the two troopers. Causing a scene. Fighting, growling, sobbing, but the First Order issued stun cuffs still laced stiffly around each wrist.

The knight paused, hand visibly itching to grasp his lightsaber. You called for him again, dropping back to the floor, forcing the Stormtroopers to drag you as you would not be going without a fight. The cuffs let out a warning stun that had you slumping forward, panting, forehead pressed to the cold of the durasteel beneath you. Another shock like the last and they would be carting you there unconscious.

Maybe Kylo had sensed that for her stormed back towards you, wrenching you from your escorts hold with a fist in your hair. He held you close, his vocoder crackling as he pressed the muzzle of his mask against your cheek. “I could have helped you but this is what _you_ have chosen,” he snapped still holding you in place. “Hux knows everything, you should have let me help you.”

“No, Kylo-“ you sobbed as he released you, letting the Stormtroopers gather you up from off of the floor. He stepped back, watching you fumble back up to your feet.

“Return to me once you’ve learned your lesson,” he snarled turning on his heel. His robes billowing around him as he left you struggling in the docking bay. Your screams echoing off the durasteel walls as you fell to hysterics.

The stun cuffs activated once more. Your last view was of the shuttle and the dusting of endless stars painting the galaxy from the viewport beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dubcon/non-con: the mysterious assailant whom 'Ren sent' is Kylo Ren himself being a fucking twat. This may bring 0 comfort (I apologize as I did try to make it seem that this was the case and might have failed horribly). This is the ONLY chapter of this fic with this element.
> 
> Besides that so- plot? I know the only 'smut' was er- disturbing of sorts. Which it will not continue on as such but I'd mentioned I REALLY WANT THIS TO BE MORE. So that's what I'm going to do. Prepare for plot, heartache, and me generally being an asshole because though I'll give you fluff this is kind of a double edged sword. Sorry guys, I love you all to bits and pieces. You even reading this far is blowing my freaking mind. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME!
> 
> (Also Julia come back to the same timezone as me it is so hard to do this without you how am I supposed to survive)


	7. Means to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been caught trying to flee the First Order, what Hux and Ren do with you is not yours to guess. The deals you make will either save or condemn you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: strolls in a year and a half late with starbucks and sunglasses on  
> Me: Oh shit what uP
> 
> As promised here it is, the final chapter. I apologize for taking 1.5 years (wow new low for me here) but she's done!  
> Thank you to everyone who helped pushed me to finish this damn thing
> 
> A special thanks to my dear friend Courtney who I love to absolute pieces - Merry Christmas love!! This would remain half finished in my word docs if not for your constant praise and encouragement <3 <3

Forced to surrender to the cold; It felt like it had been hours since your knees had first hit the icy banks, it was only minutes. Your fingers twitching within the leather separating them from the snow compressed beneath shaking palms. Wind whipping mercilessly against your uncovered face, the tips of your nose and ears burning from the elements. Eyelashes coated with frost, threatening to make your heavy lids shut despite the sheer focus to keep your eyes trained upon the polished boots next to you.

Forever waiting; listening to the drone of that commanding voice but not hearing a word. Your thoughts caught in a tilt-a-whirl. You’d sensed his intentions from the moment he had ordered you to kneel on the ground at his feet. But _why_ _here_ , _why_ when dozens of eyes were roaming over the side of your profile. Most of all _why_ was he making you wait? You shifted your weight willing your legs to continue blood flow, feeling the disapproving caress of his gaze scorning you.

Your head cocking just slightly to the side, undetected by your master as you watched the shadow descend over you. “ ** _No_** ,” the whisper was lost to the howling of the wind. The hands resting atop the snow clenching into fists full of frost.  The durasteel stun cuffs clinking together as you fidgeted, highly aware that you were drawing further attention to yourself.

Though he hadn’t looked at you, even as you were shivering pitifully in the snow with only the thin unisex uniforms of Starkiller base; he would not bat even an eyelash in your direction. It had been weeks of this, you were losing track of time. You’d been kept in the brig night after night until each bled one into another. Hux had visited you once and that had been the last time he had truly seen you.

You’d been pitiful, curled into the corner of your detainment cell with arms wrapped around your knees. He’d waited just over a day, enough to make you think he wasn’t going to come. It would have been better if he hadn’t. He was emotionless, asking nothing of you. Simply handing you back the folded crinkled note you had left him. You’d held it close, smoothing each corner as if the gift was the only thing he’d ever given you; it was the last thing he would ever give you. Just as soon as he’d come he’d left, all your questions unanswered, all of your words lost. You’d sobbed yourself to sleep.

Now you were made to wait as instructed.

There was no need to look up to see who was hovering over you. The robes fluttering around his ankles were brushing  into your side, whipping into your numb cheeks. A shiver ran down your spine but not from the cold. You shut your eyes, quietly counting out the seconds from under your breath. Maybe you’d wake up, maybe this would all be a nightmare and you were still in your adolescence at the academy; back when Armitage Hux was nothing but a dollop of ginger hair you day dreamed about and Kylo Ren was not yet born from the darkness.

The snow crunched heavily as Ren padded his way to Hux’s side much like a hound. The pair towering over you, faced towards row upon row of cadets. All new recruits, all shivering in their boots. This frosty hunk of a planet was just beginning to be surveyed, it would serve as the Order’s super weapon but it would take time and resources to complete. As of now only two buildings stood testament to the Order’s claim – a training facility and the attached housing. More was in construction, a detainment centre and additional senior officer housing were near completion.

 _Fuck_ , you couldn’t feel anything but an intense burning in both your toes and fingers. A sure sign of impending frostbite. You lifted your chin a fraction of an inch, glaring up at Ren who was situated closest to you. If they intended to let you freeze to death there was no point in doing so in front of a gaggle of already fear instilled academy fresh cadets. This matter was more delicate but perhaps you were being presumptuous. Neither Ren nor Hux had left you unsupervised since your departure from the _Finalizer_.

You needed to move, you needed to get blood flowing. This was dangerous. Even if it was just a test of your obedience to sit and do as you were told _. Hux would never intentionally injure his staff_ …

The blaster fire resonated through the air.

You stared at the ground expecting spatters of blood to erupt from your chest. There was no pain and it took a moment to register you had not taken the brunt of the fire. You turned your head towards the cattle of cadets, in the front row far to your right a man lay face down in the snow; the victim to Hux’s blaster. He tucked it back in the holster beneath his great coat, folding his arms back behind his back. Your General remaining silent as the cadets ogled him with disbelief. Even you turned to face him, sketching out his stiff profile with blatant disgust. _Why did you still feel so heavily for a man that could commit the galaxies worst atrocities_ _without so much as a grimace._

Not a word, this was not your place. You shifted your gaze away from him, gnawing into your bottom lip. There was no purpose for you to be here. They could have left you aboard the _Finalizer_ to rot until their return. Instead they’d let you develop first degree frostbite; how pitiful your life was becoming and they wouldn’t even extend the mercy to let you end it.

You shuffled your legs closer together, rubbing your thighs against one another to create some sort of heat. Hux and the cadets were too busy ogling the dead body being drug away by a pair of Stormtroopers to notice your frugal attempt to warm yourself. You were jostling your clit back and forth but you did your best to ignore the tugs of pleasure. This was to keep your nerves from damaging and nothing else.

From the way Ren’s helmet tilted to the side he had clearly noticed your shuffling. Had it been any other place where the cold wasn’t threatening to swallow you whole you would have stilled. It was too much a risk to let your body fall prey to the elements and so you ignored him. Another hard tug of arousal plummeted into your core as you squeezed tighter, your hands curling into fists on your thighs. Your cheeks flushed further, at least the cold could be blamed for such a thing.

Ren’s focus had not shifted from you, the electric currant of his presence was prickling down your spine. He never did know when to leave well enough alone. You frowned at him, tilting your head to the side enough to angle him further into your view. Hux cleared his throat warningly from beside him and your gaze shot back into the snow, shoulders hunched up to your ears. Your slow exhale gave physical form to the white vapor that was whisked away by the wind. Nothing good would come from Hux’s attention at this point. Your fists clenched tighter; white knuckled beneath the black leather.

The ping of urgency resonated from between your legs. _Great_ , you were freezing to death and now you were aroused. The last time you’d been given even a moment of sanctuary your hands had been bound behind your back. You’d have to wait out the growing annoyance. Make sure you avoided thinking of either man’s hands on you. That was easy enough. It wasn’t as if you _liked_ when they had shared you. Two egos competing, using you as their conduit.

Your lips pursed as you sneered down at the frosting of snow swirling  past your knees. The need was more than carnal. Once again craving something that had never existed. To be held, loved; wishes a child would make. More than anything you needed the warmth of touch – to know you had not transcended place and time, that this bitter reality was in fact… real.

Stupid. What should you care.

They’d slit your throat wide open, painting the snow in the sheets of blood that cascaded to meet your knees _and you would thank them for their kindness_.

Except _what was taking so long?_ That was the point of you kneeling half frozen at the feet of your superiors. To make a mockery of you before the ever impressionable recruits. Ren would use the scorching plasma of his blade to severe you in two and you would finally know real heat. You’d be deemed a traitor in your death and it would all be over. But it felt like the moment was being stalled. Suspended wholly in time. Waiting for a moment that might never come and you just couldn’t understand why. Why were they making you suffer like this. You were caked in regret; **_wasn’t that enough?_**

A pressure encompassed your jaw. Had you been clenching it? Must have been, it was sore but as you went through the motions of jostling it about you found the actions – restricted. The skin over your lips tingled and the huff of breath you let out failed to meet the air. _Oh_. Had you been able to you would have turned to glance accusingly over your shoulder but your joints were held rigid with what you figured was more than the seeping cold.

Was it… time?

Hux’s voice was droning on and you sharpened your focus, concentrating on the sharp pitch of each word that refused to be strangled by the howl of the wind. You were straining to comprehend Basic. The words sounded foreign but you knew they couldn’t be. A fog was shrouding even the simplest functions of your mind having to forcefully remind yourself – blink, breathe in and out.

The world was drowning out of focus. The hot slide of arousal too much to bear.

You blinked the tears out of your eyes, scanning around you through clouded vision. Everything was still in place, it was still just you knelt in the snow.

Had the wind not chosen that moment to screech the rumbled whimper in your chest would have been heard by all. The desperate plea as your eyes shut, tears trickling down your cheeks. Mouth sealed shut and body held tense in every muscle. The sensation was not foreign and you could spot out the flick of Ren’s fingers from across a wasteland at this point.

The heat between your thighs flared, your hips desperate to push into the caress. You couldn’t budge, couldn’t roll your hips forward into the steady pressure resting against your pelvis. Dipping down further only as your struggles relented. Marking a scorching path between your lower lips, just light enough to tease.

 _Was Ren mad?_ Here, in front of Hux and recruits; on display for all. No, he must be roweling you up to leave you even further on the edge. He’d been furious the last handful of times he’d even so much as glanced your way. This was revenge on his part. Another snippet of a lesson you couldn’t hope to learn.

The touch would not abate, the steady slide of pressure nudging between your inner lips too soft to be satisfying and you were forced to take it. You swallowed the spit pooling beneath your tongue.

He could have been smirking behind that grated bucket he called a mask. His fingertips making tiny ‘come hither’ motions that translated directly to your skin. The movement so slight it would be easily overlooked.

The pressure stroked as slowly as his fingers were, toying with you.  The same thickness as his own digits, you were sure of it. Back and forth, not quite flicking the bud of your clit to leave you in the throbbing agony of its’ swelling attention.

The force closing over your windpipe. Strangling the breath that was already heaving from between your flaring nostrils. Keeping all the whimpers and squeaks of want inaudible.

If he’d let you, you would have begged. Rasped for him, screamed for him like the Coruscanti whore you could have been. Given him anything he desired but **_this_** is what he desired and he would take it.

You were being filled with agonizing care. Your core shuddering, clenching, oozing over what would appear like nothing at all. Wishing instead it had been his actual fingers to feel the heat of his hands even if it were through gloves. This still felt cold, like the void had become an entity and perhaps it had. He drove deeper, the tingle of the force holding open your clenching walls.

Weeks without the touch you had grown so accustom to had left your endurance lacking. He’d barely skimmed over your clit, not even rocking the simulated fingers inside of you and still you were so close. The tipping point only another handful of moments away.

Your muscles tensed so hard they were aflame. Waiting on that final cusp, the pressure tugging your clit back and forth so minutely you doubted there was any outward sign of the touch at all. The whine choked in the back of your throat, diminished with the pressure latched tighter than any collar. Only your thighs quivering as it came to a point and held.

Damn him. Damn the insufferable beasts that held you with leash and bindings coaxed taunt beneath the skin. You tried to focus on anything else. On the pain of Hux’s last kiss, the growl of Ren’s hiss beneath his vocoder on the bridge – something, anything to distract from your eyes rolling up into their sockets unbidden. Were you even breathing? Yes, panting at that.

He kept you there even after you had begun to mentally plead him to leave you unsatisfied. The tears trickling down your burning cheeks felt they might simply sizzle away from the heat of your skin. Each swipe across your clit, slow and deliberate, had you withering in the invisible but iron clad hold. He had no intention of allowing you to escape this.

_I hate you_

The thought was halfhearted at best. It earned you a particularly tempered thrust that left a sting long after returning to his preferred pace. Not that you believed he intended this to please you at all.

Hux’s long winded speech had ended. You were sure you could feel his eyes on the back of your head. Snow was crunching under foot as cadets made their way back towards shuttles. Few sparing glances back towards the three of you. Hux’s stance shifted from parade rest, moving closer towards you. “Bring her inside,” he ordered, skimming a gloved finger along the crest of your cheek before sauntering off towards the senior officer housing. His great coat flapping in the wind behind him, the black synth-wool covered in a dusting of snow.

There was no way that Ren would not have picked up on the conflicting emotions hammering along to the frantic beat of your pulse. _AngerLoveRepulsionDesireGuilt_. A mass of barely distinguishable thoughts in your already muddled brain; you longed to follow his steps despite everything. _DisgustSelf-reproachLongingJealousyIre_.

The pressure around your mouth keeping your lips sealed together disappeared. You all but sobbed into the howling wind, whipping your head around to glare at the behemoth standing solidly behind you. “Kriffing-“the words died on your lips, your eyes rolling into the back of your head. The garbled gasp of air following your collapse into the snow; withering from the bursting pleasure of your sudden orgasm.

Ren gathered you up mere moments after. Tucking your quivering form in his arms as he followed the trail Hux had taken. Your mind had been rendered to a blank slate, muscles twitching and sore from being held in atrophy.  “Bantha fodder,” you hissed from between your teeth.

You swore you could hear the hum of a chuckle.

 

 

“Remember our deal, Ren,” Hux warned coldly, taking a seat on the settee placed across from the bed. He immediately retrieved his datapad from his great coat, keeping the garment draped over his shoulders as he began to scan what you figured to be yet another report. Paying the two of you no mind as Kylo shoved you onto the bed.

You were half frozen with no energy to fight back. Assuring yourself that if you had the ability you _would_ be fighting back. No matter the state he had left you in previous or your body’s ache for his touch, you pushed meekly against his chest, growling low in your throat. The heat of his touch reawakening your numb skin.

He was peeling the damp layers from your skin, replacing them with his gloved hands in soothing strokes that had you pushing into him, whimpering as your skin prickled with fire. Your eyes shut refusing to watch as he coaxed your body back to warmth.

Feeling had returned to most of your body by the time he had you stripped; returning to your fingers and toes as you stretched them out. Ren was hovering over you, still completely clothed. You shuffled back from beneath him, pressing yourself to the headboard. From over his shoulder Hux was still completely enamored in his reports.

Leaning back on his heels the knight reached up to the sides of his helmet, releasing the clasps and letting it fall with a deep clang to the floor over the side of the bed. His pupils were wide, hungry. He licked his lips, peeling the leather gloves from his hands to drop them in a pile over the side of the bed. Hux glanced up with a frown, muttering something from under his breath as Kylo shucked his clothing onto the floor unceremoniously until only his pants and undershirt concealed him from the crisp air.

He crawled forward on all fours, boxing you beneath him. “ _Don’t_ ,” you warned, recoiling back as his hand pushed a lock of hair behind your ear. He paused. His cocky leer turning into a scowl. His fingers grazed from your cheek, down your jaw, over your collar bones – watching your body twitch beneath the touch. All the while you sunk further into the mattress, attempting to avoid his caress. When you could retreat no further you raised your knee to his side in a futile attempt to shove him back. “ _Stop touching me_ ,” even your growl was weak.

“That’s not what you were begging me earlier,” Kylo snapped back irritably, shoving your knee back beneath him as he wedged himself between your thighs. He leaned his head down low, nuzzling your ear with his nose. Speaking low enough that Hux would be unable to hear, “I let you cum and this is the thanks I get for it?”

You shoved upwards with your elbow, catching him in the ribs. “ ** _Get the fuck off of me Kylo!_** ” you shouted, squirming to be released. He held his forearm out over your throat, choking you into the bed. The beginnings of rage forming on his brow.

“Kitten,” Hux called from the settee, you froze, eyes widening. _He was acknowledging you?_  You struggled to sit up, to come to his call despite Ren holding you down. “Ren, release her,” he snapped. Ren hesitated, glaring at you with his lip curling upwards in a silent snarl.

“Sir?” your voice strained weakly as you squirmed from beneath Ren, now able to angle him into view. He was still reading his reports, except for the angry flush across his cheeks you would have thought he was ignoring you both completely.

Without looking up he addressed you calmly, “is the brute handling you too carelessly?”

“No, sir,” you breathed out heavily through your nose. Wanting to disappear completely. Ren was gripping to your shoulder, his nails biting into your skin.

“Then you are to be a good girl for your commanding officer, is that clear?” he glanced up from his datapad, the serene expression on his face was worse than any glare he could have offered. You nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in your throat. “Ren, do as you please within the guidelines I have set.” He returned his attention back to his reports leaving you to stare after him, your hands shaking as you grasped to Ren reflexively. _What the hell was this._

He was offering you up as if you were a mere possession. You crumpled into the bed, resting your forehead against Ren’s bicep. Fighting off the panic that was constantly pinging at the forefront of your temples. If Hux was willing to share then you no longer meant anything to him. That should be a relief in itself but you just felt the shift of dread. They had stopped you from taking the shuttle. There must be some point in keeping you alive beyond whatever deal the two had made. Or perhaps your life had become just that simple point. A vessel for them to sink their cock’s into.

Ren shifted above you, pressing a palm lightly against your cheek. Using his thumb to stroke away the tear that trailed unbidden from your shut eyes. He leaned closer, lips tickling your ear. You expected him to speak but he said nothing. With hesitance your eyes fluttered open, searching the high arches of the ceiling above you for some sort of shift.

Crying wasn’t an option, you stifled the sniffles that were rising unbidden. You were an officer, a successful one at that – the general’s right hand. The position given to you through adultery but you were qualified none the less. Still, your fruitful military career was nothing but a sham. _You_ were nothing but a sham.  There was nothing to be proud of here. Anyone could suck a cock for advancement.

If that was all of your worries you would not be facing the future with such grievances. From the corner of your eye you saw Hux stand from the settee, moving to hang his great coat in the closet before disappearing into the refresher. He would take his time folding his clothing before indulging in the warm spray; he had never been picky about sonic showers but it was an earned indulgence. You had approximately ten minutes.

Ren stiffened next to you; the mind reader would surely thwart you at every opportunity. “That would be unwise,” he rumbled, pushing you back beneath him with ease. You glared at the great coat hung pristinely in the closet knowing all too well it was unreachable. A mere two meters was more like running the length of the _Finalizer_ in comparison with Ren as your opposition.

“What do you want from me?” your gaze flickered from Ren to the band of light emitting softly from beneath the refresher’s door. Time was wasting, you had to act fast.

His brow pinched. Unsure of the answer himself. “I have told you, it will solve nothing,” he responded curtly.

From this angle you could see the hilt of Hux’s blaster protruding from an inner pocket. He rarely left it unattended. The sliver of trust in you was unwise but with Ren’s presence you could not chide the decision. If not for the commander’s limbs coiled over you Hux would have surely secured you to the headboard. There was very little he missed and yet he was too blind to see what was right in front of him.

“Why avoid the question, Ren?” you sneered giving his side a hard jab with your knee that he didn’t react to in the slightest.

He stared at you unblinking. His iris’s dark and clouded making you regret the sudden vicious bravery you’d stumbled upon. “You want my help,” he said in a whisper, the shower having quieted in the background followed by the shuffling of clothing.

“Just let me go,” you pleaded beneath your breath. Stomach dropping as he shook his head. “Kylo, I’ll do anything, just make this end,” you gripped both fists into the front of his undershirt, lips ghosting over his.

“ _A deal_ ,” his lips drew up into a smirk that had you shuddering under its’ menace. You nodded slowly, watching the refresher door from the corner of your eye. He leaned closer, his lips parting yours in a kiss. He drew back a fraction, taking in the wild desperation reflected in your eyes. “You want to forget,” he held his palm back against your cheek letting you nuzzle into him. “But I am not finished with you.”

“Then let me forget only _him_ ,” your lips parted granting him a second kiss, his body shifting to grant you freedom. But you stayed.

The refresher door opened and you kept your eyes locked with Kylo’s. Even as Hux took his seat back on the settee and cleared his throat pointedly, announcing his presence. The hair at the back of your neck stood on end and you tugged Kylo closer. His muscles relaxing as he wedged back between your thighs, the leather of his pants sticking to the thin layer of sweat.

Kylo smirked against your lips; using one hand to push his leather leggings down to his knees and the other to push the knee of your left leg up to your chest. “I’m going to use you,” the purr was sickeningly cold and sweet. He bit into the side of your throat as he pushed his cock into the folds of your pussy. “There’ll be nothing left once I’m done with you.”

 

 

“Ren,” Hux snapped and the commander held you tighter until you were rasping for breath. On display for your General like the wanton whore he’d turned you into. An absolute disgrace. Still quivering from the rough fucking Ren had just given you.

Hux watched his co-commander with a curled lip. Leaving you to squirm in Ren’s hold as they no doubt shared the moment of respite for one another. Before Hux was turning his attention back to you, scowling down at the fresh bite marks littering your skin. He leant forward onto the bed, tracing a gloved palm down your thigh and watching as you flinched beneath him. Afraid just like you’d been the first time you’d been restrained in his quarters. “Deplorable,” he sneered inching closer.

There was no point in struggling, you knew that. Ren’s naked body was wrapped around you in a vice, his fingers crushing into your larynx. Keeping you in place for the predator hovering fully clothed above you. You thrashed in Ren’s hold, desperate to escape. His grip tightening; choking you of breath until you held ridged against him trembling as the tears threatened to spill.

“So afraid, clearly you’ve something to hide,” Hux tutted, both of his knees now seated on the bed. He traced his fingers down your cheek tenderly. The whimper emerging from your throat. “Can’t even look at your General, can you? Are you ashamed? I doubt that. There’s something you don’t want me to know and you’re going to tell me or else I’ll have Ren take it from you.”

Ren already knew. How could Hux not?

 _It was not my place to tell_ – the hum of a thought made your skin crawl. It was easy to forget his presence while Hux was demanding all of your attention. As such Hux grasped your chin between his thumb and forefinger, directing your face up to meet his. His lips millimeters away from your own the sharp scent of contraband brandy and ciggaras fanning across you.

Your lips parted, the sound following more of a low gurgle than anything else. A tear was staining your cheek as your eyes squeezed shut. He gave you a light jostle, expecting you to meet his gaze. The thought of doing so drug forth an ache in your chest.

“Your course was set for a neutral planet, rather an odd choice – why?” he was squeezing your chin so hard your jaw was beginning to ache. When you failed to respond he changed tactics. “Perhaps to meet with someone, a rebel perhaps. You were born in the heart of the New Republic. Your loyalties no longer belong to the First Order that is quite clear.”

Ren’s grip tightened anticipating the lunge you wanted to make for the General’s throat. “I have always been loyal to you!” you hissed, finally taking the bait to meet his gaze, breath coming out hard as Ren coaxed you back against his chest. You leaned back into him with a grunt, wanting to rip your chin from Hux’s claws.

“Of course you have, fucking Ren was just part of your _loyalties_ ,” Hux bit back and your gaze dropped down to his knees in shame.

“Just send me to reconditioning,” you mumbled with head bowed. It was obvious he had no intentions of killing you. The longer he drew this out the less cooperative you would be willing to be. If Ren was true to his word then it would all be over shortly. You’d be able to forget all of this.

Hux pressed closer, his knees digging into your spread thighs. “Look at me,” he drawled softly and you were unable to ignore the gravity of his demand. Your eyes found his, your bottom lip beginning to tremble. His green eyes were always so piercing, always knowing something you did not. Except now there was another element you couldn’t quite distinguish held behind them. “By law I should have you executed but I have grown soft. This is not something I can overlook. Ren has agreed to keep your indiscretion off record but there is still the punishment for such a heinous act. Reconditioning would not be enough; you’ll be demoted, stripped of your rank permanently. Unless – you tell me exactly what you are so desperate to keep hidden, of your own free will. Should you not I will have it extracted.”

Ren’s undeniable presence beneath your cranium proved to be nothing but a wall. He was waiting to see what you chose. _Our Deal?_ You pushed the thought against the wall praying he would reply.

 _Stands no matter your decision_ – replied instantly and you could have sobbed with relief.

“You won’t like the answer, General,” you grit your teeth back and forth irritably. Of all places to have to confess such a thing. He would still demote you even if you told him. Hux was more transparent than he let on.

The rustle of a zipper opening startled you. Hux was shedding his jodhpurs, the intent crystal clear. Ren shifted behind you but kept his hold firm. The knight was unused to being so out of control, you wondered deftly why he was allowing himself to be used as Hux’s brute force.

Your body was responding to him. Legs parting wider to allow his lithe body access. This wasn’t Ren’s doing and you were hardly conscious of the action. Cheeks reddening as Hux’s eyes twinkled approvingly. “Do you intend to fuck me one final time, General? Before I’m nothing more than dirt beneath your feet?”

Hux ignored the taunt, pressing closer still, his thighs resting up against the undersides of your own. A whimper escaped the back of your throat, gaze dropping somewhere behind his left shoulder; intent on denying him the satisfaction of your full attention.

He carded a gloved hand against your cheek, leaning forward to press lips to your temple. “You should never have tried to run,” he murmured against your skin. His breath overly warm, his touch scalding. _Did you truly wish to forget all this?_

Ren’s grip tightened painfully. Your nails scrabbling for purchase against his abdomen in his awkward hold. Breath stuttering as you made to wrench away from both of them at once. Of course you couldn’t move, could hardly even think with Ren’s presence nattering along the fringe of your conscience.

“Hux –“

Your thighs quivered around him. The piercing cold of his stare was dampened only by the fingers tracing teasingly along your lower lips. You tried not to squirm, truly you did. Once your gaze flickered into focus those translucent lashes you knew it was already too late. The familiar pull in your chest was born anew. The longing, the hurt, it was all there so plainly laid out.

There was no room between the two men to arch your hips downward into the two digits dragging along your labia. He could see the frustration building in the furrow of your brow. Malice reflected in those cold eyes. “Eager thing, aren’t you?” tutted Hux.

“Are you going to fuck me or goad me?” you shouldn’t have snapped at him, not when the situation was already teetering on the precipice of dangerous.

Hux’s fingers drew back, resting his hand on your thigh and giving it a cruel squeeze. “Watch your tongue before I change my mind,” each word froze the hope in your bones. You bit into your lower lip, keeping quiet. “I always admired the fire in you, and how very simple it was to snuff out.”

The next minutes were agonizing. His fingertips tracing along your skin, beckoning forward breathy little mewls you couldn’t possibly muffle. All the while keeping your eyes locked with his. The hollow space in your chest continued to grow. You knew that you would continue to give in to this man and why you must let it end. He held too much of you in the palm of his hand.

“What a mess Ren has made of you,” Hux tutted, circling two digits at your entrance where the knight’s cum was still lazily oozing out. You bit into your lower lip until it began to throb. Watching Hux’s scowl as his fingers trailed along the outmost rim.

Part of you urged to snarl at him to get it over with. Even Kylo was letting out an annoyed sigh that was muffled into the back of your hair. Hux was going to take his time. You’d always figured that between the knight and the General you would much rather the blunt of Kylo’s anger over Hux’s.

Hux flashed a warning glare over your shoulder. “You can _leave_ if I’m taking too long for you.”

Your gasp broke the aggressive silence between them both. Hux’s fingers had finally pushed into you. Followed by a whine as he pulled them out just as quickly, taking with them a dollop of cum that he smeared onto the side of your thigh. The action was repeated until his fingers came away with only a thin translucent film clinging between them.

“I suppose that will have to do,” Hux said.

Ren however was having quite enough of the inactivity on his part. “We had a deal Hux, pass me the vial – I am hardly satisfied with the brief taste you deemed ‘overindulging’.”

Hux’s eyes narrowed down to slits. There was going to be a full fledge brawl with you in the middle of them and you weren’t even sure whose side you were on at this point

Kylo’s hand increased in pressure around your throat and you choked out a yelp, heels scrambling against the bedding. He was hard against your lower back, the head of his cock weeping onto your overheated skin. Very subtly he was rutting the length through your clasped, trembling hands.

Reluctantly Hux pulled back from you to rummage through the pocket of his jodhpurs. He pushed the small vial into Kylo’s outstretched hand as if the object offended him. You caught the site of the clear bottle from the corner of your eye before Hux was once again crowding you back into Kylo’s chest.

You could almost hear line for line the usual string of words Hux would feed to you the moment before finally indulging you with the girth of his cock nestled between your thighs. _‘Quiet now Kitten, not a word; show me how good you can be for me.’_ You swallowed, watching how his eyelashes brushed along the purpled bags beneath his eyes so dark in contrast to his pale skin.

Hux reached out to tug your hips towards him, angling you out of Kylo’s lap so he could begin the agonizingly slow press of his cock between your folds. He let out a hiss, clamping his hands around the back of your thighs as he slid deeper inside of you. “Hux –“You were almost certain he would chide you for your outburst, unable to curl your body around his with Kylo following the shift forward, your arms still trapped between you both. The General remained silent, his eyes searching yours as he nudged against your cervix, your nose scrunching in discomfort.

“Be gentle with her Ren, she’s out of practice,” Hux frowned watching the other man pop the cap off the bottle with his teeth. Pursing his lips he gave your hips another gentle tug to make sure you wouldn’t slide out of his lap. “Wrap your legs around me.”

The glare Ren sent over your shoulder seemed to heat the very air. Slowly he peeled each finger away from your throat, allowing you the first full lungful of air in what felt like hours; the rush of oxygen made you feel dizzy. Slowly you followed the command, your muscles straining in their inactivity.

Hux was moving his hips in tiny circles, obviously waiting for Kylo. Who was spilling the tiny vial’s contents over his fingers. You chanced a glance back at him from over your shoulder before the gentle caress of his index finger pressed against the puckering skin they’d found purchase.

Your eyes widened as you stared at Hux accusingly. “No – Hux –“

“You’re in no position to make demands,” Hux snapped holding your hips still as you made to arch away from the knight’s touch. “You’re going to do as you’re told. That is an order.”

 _An order_ , as if he ever truly controlled you to your core. “Fuck you! Ah –“

Ren’s fingers pushed at the tight ring of muscles. You winced, trying to find purchase against his skin to shove him away. There was no room between the two of them and Hux’s hips were circling so softly, you could feel yourself relaxing into him against your wishes.

“Relax or this is just going to hurt.” Ren, with agonizing slowness, pushed his finger up into you. The muscles clamping around him in retaliation as he slowly pushed the digit back and forth. The lube didn’t feel like it was doing a whole hell of a lot to ease the process.

It’s slow going. Ren meticulously stretching you out while Hux rocked his hips into you with something so slow it could be considered torture. But wasn’t that just how this was. Wasn’t it just so fucking typical that you would get yourself shoved in between the two of them like this? Neither was willing to let you go but both unwilling to keep you.

You despised them both.

Or at least you wished you did.

Ren shifted behind you, his fingers tugging out for the head of his cock to be replaced. He gripped your shoulder tightly with one hand, the other lining him up. “Hold her still,” Ren snarled at Hux who was doing such without being told.

The stretch was uncomfortable to say the least. Your legs squeezed around Hux tight enough to hurt. Ren was so god damn big you weren’t sure how it was even possible for him _to_ fit in the first place. He was sinking into you much faster than you might have liked; giving you only a handful of seconds to adjust before he was moving.

Being so full was nothing short of overwhelming. Each stroke of Ren’s cock left a deep burn to follow the pleasant tinge. Hux had begun to thrust into you, his mouth trailing bites along your throat as the two fought over a pace.

“Ren lay back, this is hardly accommodating.” Hux gave your shoulder a gentle shove back and Ren followed suit by sitting up against the headboard. The angle forced him deeper inside of you; if that was even possible.

You winced as Hux shoved you back against Ren, his cock slipping out from the awkward angle.

The new angle was by all accounts intense but that uncomfortable fullness had taken a turn to the side of pleasurable. You almost wished you weren’t enjoying it. They both pressed too close to allow any leeway, forcing you to take exactly what you were given. That despicable budding of need throbbed forward in a full body ache for more.

“G-general,” your moan sounded breathless and weak. Attempting to beg for the release Ren had previously and repeatedly denied.

“She wants to cum,” Ren rumbled a laugh, slowing his thrusts.

Hux smirked down at you, following Ren’s lead as you blabbered protests to the action. The heat still there, prickled at the edges. “Isn’t that _unfortunate_ ,” Hux purred into your throat.

“ _Please_ ,” you begged in return, arching into his touch. “ _General – please, I’ll do –“_

“ _Anything?_ ” Hux finished your sentence with a cruel laugh.

The ghost of past caresses haunted your memory. Of a time when what passed between the two of you was gentler than what the word _anything_ could give. You longed to return to it. To forget all of this and coax yourself back into that previous comfort.

What he wanted to hear felt like acid on your tongue.

Ren thrusted hard up into you, as if to coax the words from your lips; you gaped up at Hux, tears on the brim of your eyes.

“I –“you stuttered swallowing hard. “F-fuck – I didn’t mean to –“

“To what pet?” Hux frowned completely stilling his hips.

He’s pressed so close, his torso flush against your own. Suffocating you between himself and Ren; leaving no room to breathe, no room to think. Your mind flipped into some sort of haze where Ren’s presence took up more than his marginal sliver of space – crowding even your mental awareness with tints of disapproval. But this is what Hux has demanded and its due time you whisper the words against his throat in surrender. What he does with them is his to choose.

The words were spoken so soft they were barely audible. Three words that had once toppled whole empires with their weight; Hux nearly retreated with their implication.

“For _love?_ ” he scoffed with a sneer, eyes turning to a murky glaze.

The room seemed to still, silent but for your heaving breath.

“If you are unsatisfied with her answer, General, you are free to **_leave_** ,” Ren announced coldly.

The two regarded one another carefully. Hux’s grip tightening around your hips hard enough to leave bruises, the General conflicted at best. His glare turned to settle on you, scaling down your body as he gritted his teeth. “ _Hux_ ,” you murmured.

His expression morphed beyond recognition now turned to glare over your shoulder at Ren, nearly seething. “This is **_mine_** , do you understand?” Hux snarled, bearing his weight down onto you.

Ren snorted back at him. A hum of **_not for long_** pulling along beneath your skin making you shudder.

You could feel Ren’s mocking leer from behind you, infuriating Hux to the core. “Whose name do you think she’ll scream? It will not be yours General.”

“Is that a challenge?”

You could have rolled your eyes at the two of them. Instead your lips parted and Ren was shoving two fingers down against your tongue, distorting the hiss as they both began to move in tandem.

How suiting that this would end between their animalistic rutting to compete for domination.

Hux’s eyes seemed to burn into your own. You watched how his fringe clung to the sweat on his creased forehead, eyebrows drawn in with his exertion. His pale lashes kissing his cheeks as he grit out curses from beneath his breath far quieter than the grunts Ren was snarling.

The moans that made it past Ren’s fingers vibrated in a hoarse vibrato around them, the drool stringing from the sides of your lips.

Each frantic, pounding thrust bit along the side of too rough. Nails dug into your skin leaving marks. Ren was imprinting his molars into your shoulder, tearing into the skin. Hux couldn’t decide to watch you with reverence or disgust.

Still he asked the question you’d been begging to hear, “are you going to cum for us?”

You nodded the best you could with Ren’s fingers jammed halfway down your throat, letting out a high-pitched keen. Tears were already pricking at the corners of your eyes, jaw straining to keep from biting down into Ren’s flesh. Your breath dragged in hard in rasped pants.

Hux released his grip on your hip, pushed his hand between you both to drag the flat of his thumb against your aching bud. Your hips bucked against him automatically, shuddering at the slow drag as he circled and pushed back the hood.

“I am the only one who can give you this,” Hux stated slowly, punctuating the words with the rocking of his thumb. “Not Ren or any other whelp – _only me_.”

With a telling clench, Hux bore down onto you, dragging the heat and the pleasure from your core. You wailed around Ren’s fingers, teeth kept at bay only with use of the Force making your jaw twitch. It built in intensity, flaring with each stroke of Hux’s thumb accompanied with the two’s frenzied thrusts. You didn’t stand a chance. The room seemed to tilt, the noise whiting out as your thighs trembled, your walls clenching in painfully after all the times you’d been denied. You came with a shout. Tears streamed messily down your cheeks as you were fucked through the aftershocks; both men frantically chasing their releases.

Everything felt numb; your body ached from the abuse. Held rigid and in place until the hot jets of cum were left to leak from inside of you as both men detached. You lay between them, spent, and watched as Hux rolled onto his back at your side. Ren’s chest was still pressed slick with sweat to your back.

The General wouldn’t meet your eye. He pulled his datapad from the table next to him, dragging his finger to scroll through messages.

It was time. You could tell from the cooling air, from the hot fan of Ren’s breath against your ear.

Hux chose a report, settled his hand at his side as he read with his lip between his teeth. This would be the last; Ren allowed you a handful of minutes to soak it all in. To watch Hux’s eyes scan down his report, to watch the swell and fall of his chest to soak it all in before you allowed Ren to wrench it violently away.

You shut your eyes, allowed yourself to relax for these last brief moments. Hux’s hand was tucked close to yours, his fingertips pressed to your open palm. The regret was swift, the longing insufferable and you nodded ever so slightly as Ren cupped his hand against your cheek.

This was it.

Cold seeped into your mind, visceral like the frozen lands just outside these quarters. You shivered and felt the warm press of Hux’s hand closing around your own. You almost asked Ren to stop but there was only one way out.

**_Until we meet again_ **

Ren whispered it through the strands he was plucking away at, cutting ties and retracting pieces as you fell still. Until you couldn’t remember what the dull ache in your chest belonged to.

               

-

The _Finalizer_ was colder than usual. The paltry threading of your First Order issued coveralls doing little to keep the recycled air from biting into your skin. It would be overly warm soon enough; once you were wedged hips deep into one of the many service panels that were so tight they threatened claustrophobia. By then you’d be sweating bullets with your fingers fumbling in their haste to rewire a faulty connection.

That was how you spent most of your days. Your body constantly threatening dehydration as you worked on whatever new reoccurring disaster on this god damn ship. It was never an easy fix; there was no down time between projects. Something was always coming loose or needed to be coded for the umpteenth time. And what did you get for all of your trouble – nothing except the welcome back to a cot in a room where you could stretch and reach between all four walls.

Your coworkers kept their distance and you couldn’t seem to remember why exactly you seemed to have so much trouble making friends. Or even getting them to make direct eye contact for instance; that in itself would have been rewarding. There were whispers between the lower crews, more harassment than typical from the Stormtroopers and still you struggled to comprehend exactly what had started it all.

That is unless it was all because of the _Finalizer’s_ own force user who seemed to melt into the shadows of every corridor. It was unnerving, at first, like he could sniff the scent of something you couldn’t smell that reeked. But he never followed.

Whatever they had done to you in reconditioning had clearly worked and you couldn’t hope to remember the past transgression.

There was a new task assigned to your data pad and you opened it, skimming your fingers along the screen. It was tagged as urgent. You made your way to the allotted conference room expecting any number of technical difficulties; frayed cords, unplugged connections, something simply switched off which was often the case.

The conference room was empty when you entered. Odd; most of the time anything ‘urgent’ would lead to a room swarming with officers to glare at you while you huddled next to a control panel.

You checked the message again with a frown. They hadn’t mentioned what needed fixing. Maybe it was just a fluke –

Someone cleared their throat pointedly.

You fumbled to salute, nearly dropping your data pad in the process, “G-general Hux, sir!”

He was leant against the far viewport, cap clutched in his fist. Eyes roaming over you wearing an expression you couldn’t quite read. “Technician,” he glanced back out towards the viewport allowing you to drop your stance into parade rest.

The heat grew in your cheeks. “Sir?” you were lost for words. He was watching you with eyebrows raised. He stepped away from the viewport, facing you full on.

He held out a hand, beckoning you forward.

You paused, staring at the sliver of skin peeking out with his outstretched wrist. The sensation of déjà vu gripped you by the shoulders. It was not the first time you had felt it squirming along your skin. You glanced behind you, watched as a shadow peeled itself from the corner, heavy footsteps echoing against the durasteel walls at its approach.

“General,” it greeted solemnly, standing at your side just out of view.

“Ren,” Hux nodded to him, his eyes never leaving you. His hand dropped back to his side and then slipped into parade rest.

You gripped tightly to your own wrist, flexing your hand nervously. Not daring to meet the General’s gaze as he seemed to appraise you. He stepped closer, watched how your breath faltered as your chin was tipped up. He looked from you to Ren, before nodding. “Perhaps it is time you start to remember.”

The knight at your side drew closer, her robes skimming against your skin as you fought to keep from recoiling. “W-what?” you glanced up at Ren, swallowing hard, stuttered something unintelligible as his gloved had pressed to your cheek and something cold pressed deep.

“I’ve given you two standard months and now I want it back,” Hux answered simply.

“Want what back?” your voice wavered; your body froze in place as the nitpicking behind your skull became intolerable.

Hux smirked slow and cruel. The pieces clinking back into place one by one.

“Oh pet, **_everything_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has ever left Kudos or commented - they mean the absolute world to me and I would not have been able to do this without you all <3
> 
> Feel free to scream me on [tumblr](http://droneshard.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Apologies if you were not satisfied with the ending but I wanted as "happy" of an ending as I could come up with. It's cliche and awful but that's how it is!


End file.
